INNOCENT
by Princesa Camison
Summary: Como todos sabemos, Karl Heinz tuvo tres esposas y ellas sus respectivos hijos. ¿Qué pasaría si se hubiera casado con una cuarta esposa y tuviera su respectivo hijo? Claro que este no iba a ser un varón. Debía ser una princesa consentida. "Eres tan inocente que te dejaste abrazar por la oscuridad sin poner ninguna resistencia... ¿en serio creíste en mis palabras?"
1. Chapter 1

Como todos sabemos, Karl Heinz tuvo tres esposas y sus respectivos hijos. ¿Qué pasaría si este hubiera tenido una cuarta esposa con su respectivo hijo?

Claro este que no sería varón.

Debía haber una princesa consentida

 **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, son de Rejet**

 ** _Prefacio_**

Los días en el castillo se volvían tediosos y asquerosos para cada uno de los Sakamaki. Apenas eran niños y ya sabían lo que era el odio. No sabían casi nada de lo que era el amor de los padres, sobre todo para los trillizos, quienes tenían que convivir con Cordelia, hija del Señor de los Demonios y su madre.

El menor de la familia se veía en la complicada situación de cuidar a su madre desde muy pequeño, pues esta poseía trastornos de personalidad constantemente. Lo mismo odiaba que amaba, creando en él una especie de desconfianza en las mujeres, pues no lograba entenderlas.

De los dos mayores, el único que sabía de amor y paternidad era el primogénito, pues desde su nacimiento se le había entregado todo el amor y la atención posible, olvidándose del 2°, quien creció con la envidia por su hermano.

Tan pequeños y llevaban la vida más trágica jamás contada. Violaciones, maltratos, descuidos, desorden; en otras palabras: El rencor. Eso era lo que se vivía día tras día en aquel castillo.

Eran seis hijos, seis pecados capitales, seis deseos.

Sin embargo, la oscura infancia de los seis se vería iluminada por la llegada de una nueva vida a la familia.

…El séptimo pecado capital…


	2. Chapter 2

**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, son de Rejet.**

 **Recomiendo que para leer esta historia, utilicen de música de fondo Bad Apple (Music Box) esencialmente para las partes donde Yumi aparece (Será su Theme). Gin no Bara (Music Box) para las partes… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿chulas? Bueno, en momentos felices con los Sakamaki.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, ¡a leer!**

 **-o-o-o-**

 ** _¿Los ángeles existen?_**

 ** _Claro que sí. Después de todo, te estaba viendo con mis propios ojos._**

 ** _¿Hay mejor prueba que eso para demostrar que existen?_**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Los trillizos corrían por los alrededores del castillo tratando de atrapar a los murciélagos que se habían escapado de la jaula de Kanato. Pero desgraciadamente estos lograron huir. Kanato comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

–No llores Kanato–Raito intentaba calmarlo.

–Así es, Kanato, su majestad los volverá a atrapar para ti–Ayato le habló convencido de que así sería.

Cuando iban a volver a comenzar a correr con la intención de conseguir más múrcielos se detuvieron al huir el sonido de los trotes de los caballos. Vieron a su madre acercárseles con una sonrisa malévola.

–Vuestro padre parece haber regresado–Fue lo único que dijo para pasarles por al lado como si nada.

Ayato apretó la varilla que llevaba en la mano, su madre le inspiraba miedo. Raito la miraba de manera morbosa, le encantaba su madre, al igual que Kanato. Un carruaje parqueó justo en la entrada. Los trillizos se acercaron a una distancia prudente de su madre.

Cordelia miró enfadada a su derecha para encontrar a una mujer de cabellos rubios oscuros, vestida con un vestido rojo, Beatrix, cerca de ella los dos mayores de la familia, Shu y Reiji. Sintió otra presencia a su izquierda, Era Christa, quien venía acompañada de su hijo Subaru, el último.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y de éste bajó un joven muy apuesto, de cabellos largos color blanco y ojos rojos, se trataba del mismo Rey de los Vampiros, Karl Heinz. Cordelia iba a saludarle pero se detuvo al ver como este se volvía a voltear al carruaje y extendía su mano. Todas las esposas de Karl le miraron confundidas, pero pronto la curiosidad fue asesinada al ver como una mano salía del carruaje y agarraba la de Karl.

Del carruaje salió una hermosa joven, de aparentemente 28 años, de cabellos largos hasta los tobillos de color verde y ojos esmeraldas, vestida con un hermoso vestido de vuelos blancos. La joven miró al frente para encontrar a dos mujeres, una de cabellos morados y otra de cabellos blancos como los de Karl, quienes le miraban con odio. Miró a su izquierda y encontró a una mujer de cabellos rubios quien la miraba indiferente, como si se lo esperara. Miró a los pequeños, todos confundidos y tres de ellos sonrojados. Los sonrojados eran el peliblanco, el pelirrojo y el rubio. Ella les sonrió complacida de que la vieran hermosa.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?!–La inconfundible voz de Cordelia hizo que el silencio se rompiera– ¡¿Quién es esta y que hace aquí?!–Hizo cierto énfasis en la palabra "esta".

Karl le sonrió–Esta, querida–El mismo énfasis–es mi nueva esposa–Aclaró.

– ¿Qué?–Esta vez fue Christa quien habló, tras haber salido de su estado de Shock– ¿No te basta conmigo?–Dijo tristemente.

–Por supuesto que no–Cordelia se acarició el cabello– ¿Quién querría estar con una loca como tú?–

– ¿Cómo te atreves?–La personalidad de Christa empezaba a cambiar, a lo que Subaru miraba preocupado a su madre, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar.

Beatrix suspiró y se acercó a la joven de cabellos verdes.

–Disculpa los malos modales que te has de haber llevado al llegar–Miró a Cordelia y a Christa indiferente, logrando que estas pararan su disputa–Nos presentaremos como es debido–Beatrix miró a Cordelia–Ella es Cordelia, la primera esposa–Cordelia se cruzó de brazos–Yo soy Beatrix, la segunda esposa–Miró en dirección de Christa–Ella es Christa, la tercera esposa–

Karl miraba orgulloso a su segunda esposa, siempre serena, calculadora, comprensible, ¿Por qué las demás no podían ser así?

Beatrix siguió mirando a sus dos pequeños–Ellos son mis hijos–Miró con amor y ternura a los mismos, observó al rubio–Él es el primogénito, Shu, de 10 años–El rubio hizo una reverencia–El segundo hijo, Reiji, de 9 años–Imitó a su hermano. Beatrix miró a los trillizos–El tercer hijo y mayor de los trillizos, Raito, de 8 años–el de cabellos castaños le sonrió–Kanato, el cuarto–El de cabellos purpuras se escondió tras su peluche– Ayato, el quinto–El pelirrojo sonrió orgulloso.

–Te permitiré que me digas ore-sama (su majestad) –Fue lo que dijo el mismo.

Se dirigió al peliblanco–Y el último de los hijos, Subaru, de 7 años–El nombrado solo asintió. Beatrix pestañó lentamente a la vez que volvía su mirada a la joven–Es momento de que te presentes–

La joven sonrió–Alexandra, yo sería la cuarta esposa–Se escuchó un ruido dentro del carruaje, a lo que Karl se acercó volvió a extender la mano, que fue agarrada por una más pequeña.

Del carruaje salió una niña rubia de ojos azules, vestida con un vestido de tiras blanco y vuelos azules, su frente era adornada por una tiara que en la esquina izquierda llevaba una hermosa rosa color azul. Las tres esposas miraron a la pequeña, que se hacía cierto aire a Karl.

–Supongo que ahora Subaru no será más el último–aclaró Karl al cargar a la pequeña quien enredó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de este. Miraba a todos desconfiada y confundida.

–Ella es la última de los hijos–Continuó Alexandra–Su nombre es Yumi, de 7 años–La niña se acurrucó más a su padre sonrojándose por las múltiples miradas que recibía de sus ahora hermanos.

–Es un placer–Fue lo que respondió la niña ganándose un sonrojo de Subaru, quien pensó que era tierna.

–Primero vienes casado, y ahora resulta que tienes una hija de 7 años–Cordelia estaba realmente enfadada– ¿Cómo crees que voy a creerme que esa es tu hija de verdad? ¿Y si no es tuya?–

–Primero que nada–Karl comenzaba a desesperarse, Cordelia lo llevaba a las casillas–Sí es mi hija y de sangre–recalcó lo último–y eso es lo único que debería de importarles–Dejó la niña en el suelo y esta se escondió tras el vestido de su madre–Y esto es una advertencia–Miró a Cordelia–No la toquen, o la pasaran mal– Con solo la advertencia, a Cordelia se le erizó la piel, iba en serio.

Cordelia miró a la niña confundida, Karl tenía seis hijos varones, seis herederos, y por lo que veía, tenía a la niña bastante consentida. La rabia la consumía por dentro. Ella quería a Karl solo para ella, y ahora venía a aparecer otra enemiga más. Alexandra notaba la mirada de Cordelia, pero optó por ser prudente y dejarla pasar. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, se llevó la mano al mismo. Karl la observó.

– ¿Otra vez?–Preguntó el rey vampiro.

–Es una leve punzada, no pasa nada–Pero su mirada decía lo contrario.

–Bueno, ya está todo dicho–Karl dejó pasar el dolor de su nueva esposa, ya después vería que era. Cogió la mano de Yumi–Vamos a ver sus habitaciones–Yumi sonrió complacida.

Karl comenzó a caminar al igual que su hija y tras estos Alexandra. Al pasar por al lado de Shu, Karl le regó los cabellos ganándose una risita del mismo.

La familia entró al imponente castillo siendo recibidas por los sirvientes de la misma. Karl soltó a su pequeña y miró a un mayordomo de edad mayor, quien se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto.

–Llévala a su habitación–Yumi miró a su padre confundida y miedosa. Todo era nuevo para ella–,vas a estar bien, dentro de poco estoy ahí, así que no salgas–Fue la respuesta que le dio su querido padre para dejarla sola con el mayordomo y desaparecer con su madre tras una puerta.

–Señorita Yumi–La voz del mayordomo la trajo a la realidad–Por aquí–Le señaló unas grandes y majestuosas escaleras que se elevaba hasta un descanso donde había un gran ventanal y estas se dividían en dos hacia ambos lados.

Yumi asintió y siguió al mayordomo por las escaleras, doblaron por la escalera derecha. Llegaron a un gran y largo pasillo, todo era azul oscuro. Le gustaba el color, pero prefería el claro. Pasaron unas cuantas puertas y llegaron a una adornada con bores en dorado. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que la niña pudiera entrar.

Al entrar pudo observar una amplia habitación, de color azul claro, su favorito. Una gran cama con sobrecama azul claro almohadas blancas y un mosquitero azul. Un gran armario de caoba con grabados en oro. Una alfombra en azul y blanco y una coqueta dorada, con todo lo que debe tener una niña de su edad: Cepillo de cabello, Cremas, perfumes y adornos para el cabello.

–La dejaré sola, señorita–La joven asintió y el mayordomo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Yumi se acercó a la cama y la acarició, era suave y sencilla, como le gustaba. Por suerte era grande, pues a ella le gustaba moverse. Sobre la cama había un paquete envuelto en papel brillante. Para cogerlo, tuvo que subirse en la cama, pues aún era pequeña. Al cogerlo vio que este llevaba una etiqueta con su nombre. Lo abrió con cuidado y encontró una cadena de oro, de esta colgaba una hermosa gema de color azul, brillaba con fuerza.

– ¿Te gustó?–La voz de su padre se hizo presente. Volteó su rostro a la esquina de la cama, donde se encontraba sentado Karl.

Yumi asintió sonriente–Brilla mucho–Karl le sonrió.

–Se llama Zafiro–Le aclaró a su hija, quien miró la joya–Pero aún no debes ponértela–La niña le miró confundida.

– ¿Por qué?–Preguntó, Karl volvió a sonreír, le gustaba esa actitud de su hija.

–Quiero que te lo pongas cuando cumplas 15–La niña se encogió de hombros.

–Falta mucho–Se ganó una risita de su padre.

–Hazme ese favor ¿Si?–Rogó su padre a lo que ella se lanzó hacia él y le abrazó.

–Si papá lo pide lo haré–Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Karl correspondió el abrazo de su hija y después comenzó a jugar con ella. Ella era su única hija hembra, claro que la consentía, era su princesa.

Yumi era mitad vampiro-mitad humano, pues Alexandra era humana. Su hija sabía sobre esto y de la verdadera raza de su progenitor. Tras el embarazo, Yumi comenzó a restarle fuerza vital a su progenitora, provocando que la misma tuviera una extraña enfermedad en el corazón. Él no sabía nada de la existencia de su hija, pues su ahora esposa, no se lo había hecho saber, se vino enterar hace cuatro años atrás.

Al principio se sorprendió de que su hija no hubiera sido un varón, pero después de analizarlo, sus dudas fueron aclaradas por su genio: La madre es un ser humano, ha de ser por eso.

Tras un rato de risas y cosquillas, la niña se quedó profundamente dormida. Karl la acomodó bien en la gran cama, le quitó la tiara, le cambió el vestido por un ropón de dormir y le quitó los zapatos, la arropó con las sabanas y le acarició el cabello.

Amaba a su hija, la quería tener cerca de él para siempre, pero también tenía miedo, pues al parecer a una de sus esposas no le agrado la idea, no solo eso, ella es Semi-humana, sus hijos son vampiros puros, podrían morderla y saciar su sed con ella. Debía protegerla, pero al mismo tiempo tenía otros planes futuros para su hija. Tal vez la amaba, pero ella no sería la excepción. Claro estaba, ella no correría ningún riesgo.

–Karl–La voz de Alexandra llegó a sus oídos–Se ha quedado dormida–Dijo con ternura, ella también amaba a la pequeña. Él sabía que Alexandra había aceptado casarse por ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que la peli verde no sintiera afecto hacia él, sino no hubieran estado juntos, eso podía asegurarlo.

–Si–Karl se acercó a su esposa–Es hermosa–

–Si–Alexandra sonrió mirando a su hija dormitar–Pero tengo miedo–

– ¿Por?–Él sabía la respuesta, era obvia.

–Estoy muy enferma, Karl–Se separó del mismo–Lo más seguro es que no me quede mucho tiempo, quizás mis años están contados, –La mirada se volvió triste–me iré algún día–miró a Karl desesperada–Karl, protégela por mí–

–Tranquila, la protegeré–

–Siento que algo oscuro y tenebroso le sucederá–Las palabras de Alexandra llegaban a los oídos de Karl como cuchillos afilados. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tocaría a su princesa, él se encargaría de eso.

Sin embargo, las palabras de las madres son sabias y adivinas. Pues en un futuro, la princesa de los Sakamaki se vería en un oscuro y tenebroso destino del cual no podía huir.

 **–** **¡Hola Hola! A mi parecer, esta es una de las mejores historias que he creado de Diabolik Lovers. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. ¡Sigan leyendo! ¡Y dejen comentarios, porfa, porfa, porfa! ¡Acepto críticas!–**

 **–** **Al principio es un poco como que suave, pero les va a encantar, lo juro. Para aquellas personas que ya me conocen y se leyeron mi Fic:** ** _Kiss Mark_** **, quiero agradecerles por seguirme apoyando, son muy especiales para mí–**

 **–** **¡LOS QUIERO A TODOS!–Les grité.**

 **–** **¡No grites!–Me regañó un pequeño Reiji de 9 años enfadado–Que falta de modales–Se acomodó los lentes para sentarse muy tranquilamente y seguir leyendo.**

 **Yo con ojitos de cordero y lágrimas–Mua, fui regañada por Reiji-chan–Este me fulminó con la mirada.**

 **–** **Yo también quiero que me llames así, Carmison-hime–Me dijo un Kanato de 8 años apretando a su osito con una sonrisa.**

 **–** **¡Claro que sí! Kanato-chan–Dije mientras le acariciaba los cabellos–Tu también me puedes llamar Carmison-chan–Asintió enérgicamente.**

 **–** **Oye, humana–La vocecita de un Ayato de 8 años junto con su gran sonrisa apareció–Ore-sama quiere takoyaki–Me dijo a la vez que uno de sus tirantes se le caía de los hombros.**

 **–** **Ya voy, Ayato-chan–Me volteé hacia ustedes–Chicos, me tengo que ir, el tomate andante me está pidiendo comida–**

 **–** **¿Tomate?–Me miró confundido para después mirar su cabello.**

 **–** **Supongo que seré yo quien responda los comentarios–Reiji dejó su taza de té y cogió una carpeta amarilla donde incidían un pequeño bulto de papeles:**

 **Guest: Gracias! Me alegra saber que hay mucha gente que le ha gustado este fic tanto como a mi me a gustado escribirlo. Me he dado cuenta que lees muchos mis historias, ojala me sigas leyendo!**

 **Dango: SI te gusto el prólogo, te gustaran aun mas los cap XD!**

 **hiralyangell: La continuaré, no te preocupes. Lo interesante aun no ha comenzado, a medida siga la historia, se tornará mas oscura...buajaja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos?_**

 ** _Yo aún lo recuerdo todo. El frío de esa noche, la luna iluminando vagamente el bosque acechado por las criaturas nocturnas._**

 ** _Aún recuerdo el brillo de tus ojos al encontrarme en aquel lugar: confusos, sorprendidos…_**

 ** _Capítulo 2:_**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con una habitación siendo iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna. Se sentó en la cama y buscó a su padre, no lo encontró. Decidió levantarse e ir por algo de comer, pues tenía hambre. Sus pies tocaron el frío suelo provocándole un escalofrió. Se acercó a su armario y de ahí sacó un par de sandalias y un abrigo rosa. Cerró el armario y se dirigió a la salida de su cuarto. Al salir miró a ambos pasillos, si no mal recordaba debía ir por la izquierda y así llegó a las escaleras. Bajó las mismas y se paró en el descanso a mirar por el gran ventanal. Los rosales y estatuas del lugar eran simplemente hermosos.

Un sonido se escuchó tras la gran puerta de entrada. Se volteó hacia atrás y la miró preocupada. El mismo sonido pero esta vez más fuerte. Bajó las escaleras y se escondió tras una estatua. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de largos cabellos morados y ojos verdes, extremadamente hermosa. La mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo llevaba un hermoso vestido negro y una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. La reconoció como una de las esposas de su padre: Cordelia, si mal no había escuchado.

Las risas de esta eran coquetas, pero había otra voz, al mirar a la entrada logró ver a un hombre de cabellos verdes como los de su madre y ojos rojos como los de su padre, alto, quizás demasiado. Vestido completamente de negro.

–Ritchard–La voz de Cordelia se hizo oír–Me complacen tus visitas al punto de llegar a mi corazón–Falso, todo lo que decía esa mujer era falso, y Yumi lo sabía.

–Cordelia, mí amada cuñada–Ritchard le cogió delicadamente la mano y besó los nudillos–Mi amada amante–

Lo sucedido después fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Cordelia besó a Ritchard frente a Yumi sin saberlo, quien se había tenido que llevar las manos a la boca para no gritar de la sorpresa. Cordelia le estaba siendo infiel a su padre, y por lo que había escuchado, él era el hermano de su padre, o sea, su tío.

Ritchard se retiró poco después dejando a Cordelia sola en la sala, quien cerró la puerta y subió los escalones como si nada pasara, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña espía. Al saberse sola en la sala, salió corriendo hacia el exterior, debía gritar. Corrió entre los rosales y se resbaló, cayendo al suelo, pero por suerte no se había hecho ningún rasguño.

Esa mujer era un demonio en persona, todo en contradicción con el olor que desprendía; era muy dulce, no era como el de su mamá ni el de su papá, ni siquiera se asemejaba al de sus hermanos o al de las demás esposas de su padre. Era especial.

Sintió un gruñido tras de sí. Asustada volteó su rostro para encontrarse con dos lobos. Se levantó a gran velocidad. A los lobos les empezaba a salir la saliva. Pareciera que hace mucho no comían nada. A pesar de tener 7 años sabía lo que quería decir aquello, ella sería su cena. Sin pensarlo se volteó y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, siendo perseguida por los lobos. Ella era Semi-humana, por lo que cansarse era algo que sucedía poco. Llevaba corriendo ya buen tramo, pero se tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo, dañándose la rodilla, la cual ya comenzaba a sangrar. Comenzó a llorar al sentir la punzada de dolor y los rugidos cerca de sí. Miró a los lobos con temor. Podía sentir la sed de comer algo lo más rápido posible. Los lobos se le lanzaron arriba y ella cerró los ojos esperando su final. Pero solo logró escuchar el chillido de uno de ellos.

Al abrir los ojos vio a uno de los lobos retrocediendo y al otro herido. Extrañada miró un poco más a su izquierda y logró ver a un chico de cabellos blancos, vestido con un pulóver blanco, chaqueta negra y pantalones negros, parecía tener unos 7 años, como ella. Este sostenía una daga de plata impregnada con la sangre del lobo.

– ¡Lárguense de aquí!–Les gritó a los lobos furioso. Los mismos se retiraron asustados de la actitud del muchacho.

Yumi se acomodó en suelo, pues le dolía la rodilla. El joven se volteó a verla con una mirada de molestia. Sin embargo, la mirada de molestia se le borró al ver a la rubia tirada en el suelo, quien le miraba sorprendida.

El viento de la noche no se hizo esperar y sacudió a los árboles, arrancando las hojas de los mismos. Las ropas y el cabello de ambos niños se balanceaban al compás de este, pero estos no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro. Simplemente atrapados. Subaru la veía tan desamparada y pequeña que se sentía en el deber de ahora en adelante de protegerla. Yumi había quedado atrapada en la soledad que mostraba aquel niño en su mirada. Ella quería averiguar el porqué de ese dolor.

Subaru se le acercó y se agachó frente a ella– ¿Te hiciste daño?–No hizo falta que Yumi respondiera, pues el olor a sangre impregnó sus pulmones.

Miró la rodilla de la rubia y pudo observar la pequeña herida que se había hecho, que no contaba más que con un raspón. Así que de ahí venia aquel olor dulzón que le atrajo hasta allí. Cogió su daga y la sacudió hasta que estuvo limpia y con la misma rajó la parte baja de su pulóver.

– ¿Qué haces?–Yumi le miró confundida.

Subaru ya le tenía agarrada la pierna derecha y le estaba vendando la rodilla. Después de vendarla Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Yumi, quien la cogió lográndose levantar.

– ¿Puedes caminar?–Le preguntó Subaru, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

Él le dio la espalda y se agachó, le hizo una señal para que saltara a su espalda. Yumi obedeció y Subaru se levantó cargándola en su espalda. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo a paso calmado.

– ¿Por qué estabas aquí afuera? Es peligroso–Habló Subaru.

–Es que vi algo–Intentó no dar más detalles– ¿Y tú?–Subaru no respondió, solo dejó que su mirada vagara hacia una torre de donde se podía ver una silueta blanca, era Christa– ¿Venías a ver a tu mamá?–

–Si–

–La quieres mucho ¿verdad?–

–Si–

–Ella también te ha de querer mucho–Confirmó la niña.

–No lo sé–La respuesta dejó confundida a Yumi. Se supone que todas las madres aman a sus hijos ¿no?–No lo sé...–

Yumi se recostó a la espalda del peliblanco y se quedó dormida. Subaru la sintió dormitar y la miró de reojo. Algún día entendería el porqué de su respuesta, y ese día estaba muy cerca. Ya estaban en los dominios del castillo y logró divisar a su padre, a la madre de Yumi y a Cordelia. Cordelia, odiaba a esa mujer. Karl al divisar a Subaru con Yumi cargada logra tranquilizar a Alexandra comunicándole a la misma el paradero de Yumi.

Subaru al llegar cerca de su padre, que se acercó al mismo, miró de reojo a Yumi quien seguía dormida. Karl la cargó, dejando a Subaru libre de la rubia. El Rey vampiro miró a su pequeña y notó que tenía la venda en la rodilla, extrañado miró a su hijo y logró ver el borde de su pulóver rasgado. Alexandra se acercó a Karl para ver a su hija y acariciarle. Ahí Subaru comprendió el porqué de la confusión de la joven tras su respuesta. Su madre si la amaba, él ni siquiera podía saber si la suya lo hacía.

–Padre–Subaru llamó la atención de Karl–Hay lobos sueltos de nuevo–

–Ya veo–Karl suspiró aliviado–Esa herida…–

–Se cayó mientras la perseguían–Respondía cortante. El no llevaba una buena relación con su padre, no después del deplorable estado de su madre.

–Muchas gracias por haberla cuidado–Alexandra le agradeció de corazón con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Subaru dio un vuelco. ¿Qué era esa sensación que sentía? Se sentía hirviendo. Quería correr por todos lados y dar brincos. ¿Cómo llamar a aquel sentimiento?

Era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido.

–Hiciste un buen trabajo, Subaru–Karl le regó los cabellos.

–Al final me estaban inculpando de algo que no había hecho–La voz de Cordelia rompió la momentánea felicidad de Subaru–Ella misma por poco cava su tumba–Cordelia se dio media vuelta y se adentró al castillo bajo la mirada asesina de Alexandra.

–Vamos–La voz autoritaria de Karl hizo que los dos presentes le tomaran total atención.

Karl y Alexandra comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo, pero el Rey Vampiro se detuvo al no ver a su hijo, este se había quedado de pie mirando la gran torre.

–Subaru–Le llamó Karl.

–Me voy a quedar un poco más–Le contestó sin cambiar la mirada de la torre.

Karl se dio la vuelta y entró al castillo. Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Yumi, la dejó acostada en la cama y la arropó bien. A los segundos llegó Alexandra con unas frutas en un plato y las colocó en la mesita de noche.

Ambos se marcharon de la habitación dejándola dormir.

En las afueras del castillo Subaru caminaba entre los rosales blancos hasta llegar a una gran torre. Alzó su mirada con la daga en la mano. Logró divisar una figura triste y solitaria. La mujer era de cabellos largos color blanco con degradado en rosa, unos ojos rojos de mirada triste y desamparada. Ella miraba indiferente a la pequeña figura que lograba ver tras los barrotes de la torre.

Era Christa quien miraba a su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Subaru apretó la daga que se hallaba en su mano derecha. El deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su madre era culpa de sí mismo. Él era un ser indeseable, solitario, un ser que no debería de estar vivo.

Se odiaba a si mismo

Él amaba a su madre, a pesar de que no supiera de los verdaderos sentimientos de la misma hacia su persona. Si el desaparecía, ella estaría contenta, más de una vez se lo dejó claro. El deseaba ver feliz a su madre, una sonrisa siquiera. Y si tenía que desaparecer para ello, lo haría.

–…Madre…–Susurró el peliblanco después de que su madre le diera la espalda y se alejara de la ventana, dejando de ser visible para el niño.

Él cumpliría el deseo de su madre.

El viento sacudió los rosales llevándose unos cuantos pétalos a danzar en la fría noche. Subaru alzó la mirada al cielo, encontrándose con un manto oscuro, lleno de estrellas y una gran luna menguante, que hacia su mayor esfuerzo en iluminar la tierra. La Luna, le encantaba la luna. Mirarla simplemente le relajaba. Los pétalos seguían bailando al compás del viento, parecían hadas que intentaban hacerle compañía en su gran soledad.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino, dejando atrás la gran torre.

-o-o-o-

Cordelia se acomodó en la cama logrando quedar sentada. Se encontraba desnuda en la gran cama de sabanas negras, las cuales solo lograron taparle de la cintura para abajo. Miró a su derecha y logró ver otro cuerpo desnudo, evidentemente más pequeño que ella, las sabanas le cubrían de igual manera que a ella. El cabello castaño oscuro de la figura se encontraba regado por la almohada. Se trataba de Raito.

Así eran las cosas. Ella mantenía una relación de incesto con su hijo mayor.

Se levantó de la cama y se cubrió su voluptuoso cuerpo con una bata de seda casi trasparente. Se acercó al gran ventanal que poseía y salió al balcón. Se recostó al barandal y miró la luna. A ella no le importaban sus hijos, en lo más mínimo. Desde un comienzo había decidido que no tendría ninguno. Sin embargo, Beatrix obtuvo los primeros hijos de su amado Karl a pesar de ser la segunda esposa, ocupando el lugar que a ella le pertenecía. Eso la llenó de rabia y decidió tener a sus hijos, viendo a sus trillizos como herramientas que podría utilizar.

A Raito lo utilizaba como objeto sexual, a lo que el niño se había adaptado bastante bien. Kanato, era su entretenimiento, su pajarito cantor. Ayato, su último hijo, le había nombrado heredero. Tratar con el último era lo más complicado, sin embargo, siempre terminaba ganando, utilizando la debilidad del mismo: No sabía nadar. Con decir que lo tiraría al fondo del lago bastaba para que este hiciera lo que le pedía.

– ¿Madre?–La voz de Raito le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

El castaño se hallaba sentado en la cama, mirando en su dirección. Con una sonrisa coqueta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la gran cama, notando como su hijo le miraba de manera lujuriosa. Colocó una rodilla sobre la cama y puso sus dos manos cerca del cuerpo de Raito, quedando ella frente con frente a Raito.

–Raito–Cordelia le acarició los cabellos al sonrojado de su hijo–Mi amado Raito–

Raito llevó sus manos a los hombros de su madre y deslizó con cierta facilidad la bata del cuerpo de su madre, quedando esta nuevamente desnuda frente a los ojos del niño. Cordelia sonrió orgullosa, su hijo había aprendido lo que debía hacerle a una mujer para que se derritiera de placer bastante rápido. Cordelia se acercó más a su hijo, rozando sus enormes pechos con el pequeño abdomen de Raito, quien la besó apasionadamente. Él amaba a su madre, y ella a él. O eso era lo que él pensaba. Con el tiempo se daría cuenta que no era así.

 **–** **Ya estoy de vuelta. ¡Qué trabajo! Me estoy matando. Tengo mucho catarro, por lo que escribir se me hace complicado. No quiero levantarme de mi calentita camita…–Puse carita de corderito–Reiji me dio mi medicina y me dijo que tardaría en hacer efecto–**

 **¡Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece! Yo solo los secuestros y juego con ellos un ratito ¬¸¬ (Aunque por mi fueran míos por toda la vida.** **TODOS** **sin excepción de ningún tipo. Incluidos los Mukami, Tsukinami, el nuevo personaje Kino y los que estén por venir)**

 **Los OC son míos, pero si los van a utilizar en alguna historia, porfa avísenme**

 **–** **Quería avisarles que pueden hacerles preguntas a mis pequeños Sakamaki si así lo desean, ahora no están aquí–Dije mirando hacia todas partes–Deben de estar durmiendo–Suspiré–En fin. ¡Voy a responder los Rewies!**

 **: La verdad es que yo también tuve mis dudas, pero viendo como debería de avanzar la historia, era mas conveniente, pues necesito que confundan a Yui con Yumi mas adelante. XD!**

 **Anix: ¿Verdad que sí?! y eso no es todo, aun queda mucho por recorrer!**

 **Dango: Yo también pensé ponerla a ella, pero después se me ocurrió algo aun mas espeluznante...buajaa!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_¿Sabes que fue lo que me sorprendió?_**

 ** _Encontrarte nuevamente en ese lugar. Pero esta vez, los papeles se habían invertido._**

 ** _Yo no era tu salvador ahora. Si no hubieras llegado, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí?_**

 ** _…_** ** _Cenizas…_**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Cerró el libro y lo volvió a dejar en su estante. El pelinegro se estiró para alcanzar otro. Al cogerlo se dirigió a una larga mesa de caoba y se sentó en uno de los asientos. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos rojos iban al compás de su lectura, más de una vez se acomodaba los lentes, se trataba de Reiji. Llevaba todo el día leyendo. ¿Por qué? Él quería ser el mejor, deseaba que su madre le prestara la atención que él quería y dejara de ver a su hermano como el mejor.

Él quería serlo.

– ¿Qué haces?–La voz logró sorprenderlo, sobre todo de ver a la causante frente a él subida sobre la mesa.

Se trataba de Yumi, su nueva hermana, la cual iba vestida con un vestido verde que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas. Su cabello rubio era adornado por una cinta verde.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?–Dejó notar su enfado–Bájate de la mesa. ¿Acaso no tienes modales?–

Yumi pestañó un par de veces, pero terminó por obedecer y sentarse a su lado. En ese momento, Reiji pudo notar la rodilla izquierda de la niña, la cual estaba vendada.

– ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?–Preguntó sin pensar a lo que después quería darse un buen cocotazo, eso a él no le importaba.

–Ayer salí de castillo y me persiguieron unos lobos–Reiji abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– ¿Y sigues viva?–Una pregunta absurda, claro que lo estaba, se regañó así mismo– ¿Y solo te hiciste un raspón?–

–Eso es porque me caí–Miró la rodilla con una sonrisa, recordando a Subaru, quien le había ayudado–Subaru me rescató de los hambrientos lobos–

–Hmph–Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir para concentrarse en su lectura–No es mi problema de todas formas–

– ¿Por qué preguntas entonces?–Yumi lo miraba confundida.

–Eso no debería de interesarte–Siguió su lectura.

–Cuando algo no es de tu interés no se pregunta–La niña vio el libro y se acercó más a Reiji– ¿Qué lees?–

–Algo–No creía que ella entendiera lo que leía.

– ¿Qué?–Sentía curiosidad.

A Reiji le salió un tic en la frente, esa niña lo estaba desquiciando–Algo–

– ¿Qué?–

Reiji la miró enfadado–Deja de preguntar estupideces–Una venita se lograba ver en la frente de Reiji.

– ¿Lo que lees es estúpido? ¿Lees cosas estúpidas?–A Reiji le resbalaron los lentes a la vez que una gota tipo anime le salía en la frente.

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Cogió el libro y lo situó en medio de los dos. Yumi sonrió complacida.

–Es un libro de química–La niña le observó confundida–Se utiliza en la preparación de pociones–

– ¿Cómo la que le dieron a Julieta para dormir?–Preguntó.

–Si–Se sorprendió al averiguar que la niña había leído tan dificultosa obra.

–Jo–La rubia comenzó a leer muy interesada–Yo quiero una que me haga dormir–Aclaró.

– ¿Para qué?–Preguntó Reiji.

–Quiero que venga alguien y me despierte con un beso de amor verdadero, como el de la bella durmiente–Los brillos salían de sus ojos de tan solo imaginar la escena. Reiji arqueó las cejas. Debía de esperárselo, era una niña. Suspiró y siguió su lectura. – ¿Y tú?–La pregunta confundió al niño– ¿Para qué quieres las pociones?–

La verdad nunca lo había pensado, al principio por el aburrimiento, después le fue atrayendo.

–Creo que me gusta–Fue la respuesta

–Si te gusta la estudiaras ¿verdad?–

–Tal vez–

Yumi se le abalanzó arriba– ¿Me harás una poción para dormir?–

–O-oye–Reiji estaba sonrojado. Yumi se le había abalanzado arriba y le estaba abrazando–Lo haré, pero sepárate, me es incómodo–

Yumi se separó de él con una gran sonrisa–Gracias, Reiji-nisan (hermano) –y con eso se retiró de la sala.

Reiji simplemente estaba sorprendido. Suspiró y se acomodó los lentes, esa niña no tenía modales. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y siguió su lectura. Debía admitir que le agradó su compañía.

"Atención"

Yumi corrió hasta salir del castillo, llegando al jardín trasero. Ya en este, logró divisar a su madre cerca de uno de los rosales. Se acercó a la misma, quien le miró con amor y ternura.

–Buenos días, mamá–Esperó a que su madre se agachara a su altura para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Buenos días, Yumi–Le acarició los cabellos– ¿Dónde estabas?–

–Estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro de Química con Reiji–La noticia dejó sorprendida a Alexandra.

– ¿Química? ¿Y entendiste algo?–Yumi asintió.

–Reiji me explicó que en la química habían componentes con los que se podían hacer pociones–Le explicó a su madre orgullosa. Había aprendido algo nuevo.

–Reiji ha de saber mucho–Le sonrió a su hija.

Estaba tan orgullosa de ella, no solo por lo aprendido recientemente, sino que su hija sabia llevar controlada la situación. Vio a su hija mirar para todos lados.

– ¿Pasa algo?–Preguntó su madre.

–Estoy buscando a Subaru–Contestó Yumi sin dejar de mirar.

– ¿Para qué?–No le molestaba que fuera a verlo, después de todo, ese niño le había salvado la vida. Aparte, era su hermano.

–Debo darle las gracias por lo de anoche–Miró a su madre con una gran sonrisa– ¿Sabias? Ayer me estaban persiguiendo unos horribles lobos que me querían comer–Comenzó a relatar la historia entusiasmada sin saber que su madre ya se la sabia.

–Por eso debes tener más cuidado–Le acarició el rostro.

–Pero Subaru llegó en el momento en que me caí y me defendió–Los ojos de Yumi brillaban.

– ¿Te defendió?–Ya lo sabía, pero no quería desilusionar a su hija.

–Sí. Llegó, se puso delante de mí y sacó una daga de plata e hirió a uno de los lobos, después se fueron asustados–Alexandra arqueó las cejas. Subaru andaba con un arma blanca. ¿Tan pequeño?–Mami, debiste haberlo visto, ¡parecía un príncipe!–

Alexandra abrió aún más los ojos mirando a su hija. –Yumi–La voz de su madre sonaba preocupada– ¿A caso tú…?–Sin embargo fue interrumpida por la misma Yumi quien miraba en otra dirección.

–Mira, son los trillizos–Señaló a los mismos, quienes corrían por el patio–Ellos deben saber dónde está Subaru–Se separó de su madre y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los trillizos.

–Espera, Yu…–No pudo terminar, pues una punzada en el pecho la hizo callar.

Alexandra se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta adentrarse en el castillo. Necesitaba sus pastillas.

Yumi llegó a donde los trillizos, quienes la vieron llegar y se acercaron a ella. Ella les sonrió complacida de obtener toda la atención de los mismos.

–Buenos días, Yumi–Le saludó Raito.

–Qué bueno que has llegado, Yumi–Ayato le sonrió.

– ¿Pasa algo?–Preguntó ella.

–Queremos que juegues con nosotros–Siguió Kanato, quien tenía agarrado a su peluche.

Yumi asintió–Está bien, juguemos–Ya buscaría a Subaru mas tarde.

Comenzaron a correr de un lado para otro, jugaron a las escondidas e intentaron atrapar un gato negro que andaba por ahí, pero al parecer este se burlaba de ellos, pues se había subido en una estatua muy alta, ninguno de ellos llegaba.

–Jo–Protestaron Yumi y Kanato.

–No se molesten, lo atraparemos–Raito intentó animarles.

–Ore-sama lo atrapará para ustedes, ya lo verán–Cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse nuevamente a la estatua una voz le paralizó.

– ¿Ayato?–Era Cordelia, quien se acercaba a los cuatro niños con su respectivo caminar–Con que aquí estabas. Apúrate y ven conmigo–

Raito cogió a Yumi de la mano y miró a Kanato en señal de que debían marcharse, y así fue.

– ¿Y Ayato?–Preguntó Yumi mirando hacia atrás a su hermano quien hablaba con Cordelia con la cabeza gacha.

–Él no jugará más–Fue lo que respondió Kanato.

– ¿Por qué?–No recibió respuesta alguna. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás para ver a un Ayato entrar corriendo al castillo–Entró al castillo–Tras esas palabras, los dos hermanos se detuvieron.

–Será mejor que te vayas–Dijo Raito.

– ¿Por?–Preguntó Yumi.

–Madre está molesta con Ayato–Kanato se escondió tras su peluche.

Yumi miró a Cordelia, quien se sentó en un banco de mármol blanco. Yumi veía a Cordelia hermosa, quizás demasiado. Sin embargo, esa actitud y forma de ser le restaba belleza.

–Deberíamos ir, Kanato–Aconsejó Raito a lo que Kanato asintió.

–Esperen–Ambos se detuvieron– ¿Dónde está Subaru?–Preguntó.

–No sabemos–Raito fue quien le respondió–Debe estar en los rosales blancos o cerca de la torre oeste–Explicó antes de despedirse e ir a donde su madre.

Yumi pudo observar como al llegar los dos hermanos, Cordelia sonrió y comenzó a decirle algo a Kanato, a lo que el peli morado asintió y comenzó a cantar. Desde donde estaba no podía oírle, pero imagino que era lindo, pues Raito también sonrió mientras miraba a su madre.

Se volteó y divisó los rosales blancos, estaban un poco lejos, pero debía buscar a Subaru. Comenzó a correr en esa dirección. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que los rosales formaban una figura, que no era más que círculos. Miró a ambos lados y no encontró rastro del peliblanco. Sintió un ruido y miró a su izquierda, logrando ver a un peliblanco adentrarse al bosque. Yumi se asustó, pues el bosque era peligroso, había lobos sueltos, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

Estuvieron un rato caminando, pero Subaru no se daba cuenta de la presencia de su hermana. Llegaron a un claro, algo apartado del castillo. Yumi se escondió tras un árbol, curiosa de lo que iba a hacer su hermano. Lo vio colocarse en el centro del claro y sacar de su bolsillo la daga de plata. Aquella noche no la había podido ver bien, pero ahora, a la luz del día, podía apreciar las texturas y grabados que esta poseía. Era sencillamente hermosa.

La desenvainó dejando ver su cortante filo. La alzó a la altura de su pecho y se apuntó a si mismo con la daga a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Colocó sus dos manos en esta para hacer presión. Yumi se asustó. No sabía que iba a hacer su hermano, pero sintió que era algo muy malo. Por lo que decidió salir de su escondite, corrió a donde Subaru y agarró las dos manos del mismo, donde también estaba la daga.

–No lo hagas–Rogó la rubia.

Subaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? En los ojos de su hermana pequeña había temor, preocupación. Entrecerró las cejas, estaba molesto.

–Vete–Prácticamente le gruñó.

–No–Negó firmemente sin soltar las manos de Subaru.

– ¡Que te largues!–Le gritó enfadado.

– ¡No quiero!–Yumi le devolvió el grito–Vas a hacer algo muy malo ¿a qué si?–Yumi entrecerró los ojos–No quiero que lo hagas–

– ¡¿Qué sabrás tú?!–Le volvió a gritar–Yo solo trato de cumplir con el deseo de mi madre–Subaru bajó la cabeza–Soy un ser despreciable…–Alzó la cabeza para que Yumi encontrara la soledad en la mirada del peliblanco– ¡Alguien tan corrupto como yo debería desaparecer!–

Yumi bajó la cabeza–No–Subaru le miraba confundido–Si te vas… ¿Quién va a protegerme de los lobos?–Subaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. Yumi alzó su cabeza dejando ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Subaru bajó la cabeza–Es…el deseo de mi madre, por eso yo…–Yumi soltó las dos manos del peliblanco y se abalanzó hacia él.

Por la fuerza en la que Yumi se abalanzó a Subaru, ambos cayeron al suelo. La daga rebotó algo lejos de ellos. Yumi abrazaba con fuerza a Subaru mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

– ¡No!–Gritó la misma–Si ese es el deseo de tu madre, yo también pediré uno–Yumi se acomodó de tal manera en la que pudiera verle la cara a Subaru, quien estaba sorprendido–Quiero que me protejas a mi–Subaru abrió aún más los ojos–a nuestros hermanos–Seguía llorando–A tu mamá–El peliblanco sintió una punzada en el pecho–Si tú te vas… ¿Quién nos cuidará?–Con eso se desplomó sobre el peliblanco a llorar.

Ella le abrazaba, él no, él tenía ambos brazos sobre el césped. Alzó su mirada al cielo. Sintió algo resbalar por su mejilla. Era una lágrima. Una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Era la primera vez que se sentía necesitado, especial.

"Querido"

Se acomodó en el suelo para quedar ambos sentados, él con las piernas abiertas y ella entre estas, la cual seguía llorando. Alzó sus brazos y abrazó a Yumi, quien al sentir los brazos de su hermano dejó de llorar para míralo.

–Cumpliré tu deseo–Ambos se miraban a los ojos, azul contra rojo–Protegeré a nuestros hermanos, protegeré a mi madre–Hizo una pausa–Te protegeré–

Yumi le volvió a abrazar sonriente– ¿Para siempre?–Preguntó.

–Para siempre–

Con ese juramento se había firmado el tratado con el destino. Ahora ambos llevaban cadenas irrompibles sobre sí. Cadenas que no pesaban, cadenas que no dañaban, cadenas que no se sentían, cadenas que no se veían.

Pero estaban ahí.

Desde lo lejos, en un balcón del castillo, se encontraba mirando la escena el Rey vampiro. Karl había visto desde un principio lo que había sucedido.

Subaru había llegado al claro, sin darse cuenta que Yumi le perseguía, y había intentado suicidarse. Su hija era demasiado inocente, logrando salvar a Subaru del cruel destino que el mismo se había impuesto.

Sin embargo, la preocupación le carcomía por dentro. Esos dos…Debía hacer algo lo más pronto posible. Se dio la media vuelta y se adentró al castillo. Perdiendo de vista a sus dos hijos pequeños, los cuales regresaban del bosque a los jardines del castillo.

No podía permitir que su hija cometiera el mismo error que él.

-o-o-o-

El mayor de los Sakamaki se encontraba caminando por el bosque, en dirección al río donde había quedado con su mejor y único amigo Edgar. Se había vuelto a fugar de las obligaciones impuestas por su madre. Amaba a su madre, y era sabido que ella a él. Pero ella le prestaba demasiada atención, al punto de agobiarle. Él quería que también se fijara en Reiji, su hermano menor.

Al llegar a la orilla del río y no encontrar a Edgar, supuso que se demoraría, así que optó por ver la fluidez del rio. Podía oír los cantares de los pájaros y a los siervos pasar por el otro lado del río.

–Oye, Señorito–La voz hizo que Shu se volteara hacia la derecha y alzara la mano para atrapar una manzana que había sido lanzada por un chico de cabellos castaños–La he cosechado yo, así que debe estar deliciosa–El niño se aproximó al rubio con una sonrisa a la vez que le daba un mordisco a su manzana.

Shu le sonrió y comenzó a comer la suya. Edgar era un niño de su edad que vivía en un pueblo no muy lejos de allí. Le había comentado que era granjero y le gustaba cosechar todo tipo de plantas. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, en una conversación, Edgar le prometió traerle un regalo. Shu intentó que Edgar le dijera que era, pero este se negó con la excusa de que era una sorpresa.

–Ahora tengo una hermanita–Comentó Shu a su amigo ganándose toda la atención de este.

– ¿Otro?–Se encontraba sorprendido, pues Shu ya le había comentado que tenía 5 hermanos. Su hermano de sangre, unos trillizos y el menor de todos–Tu padre sí que no pierde tiempo–Volteó su mirada al río. Él siempre quiso tener hermanos– ¿Y cómo es?

–Tiene 7 años–Edgar escupió la manzana.

–Espera–Detuvo el hablar de Shu– ¿Es de otra mujer también?–Shu asintió. Volvió a mirar al rio.

–Es muy linda–Siguió Shu–Su madre también lo es–Le dio un mordisco a su manzana–Es muy noble, antes de venir aquí la vi jugando con los trillizos–Se rio al recordar como intentaban atrapar al gato.

–Pareces feliz, señorito–Se burló su amigo.

Shu asintió–Todos somos varones y casi nunca hablamos entre nosotros por las disputas entre nuestras madres–Shu miró al horizonte–Siento que ella unirá los lazos que se rompieron–Sonrió–Tal vez eso era lo que hacía falta: Una niña que nos controlara–

–Un pilar–Terminó Edgar el argumento de su amigo–Ne, Shu–El rubio le dirigió la mirada–¿Por qué no la traes un día?–

–Lo haré–Le sonrió.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a jugar nuevamente. Edgar era su único amigo, y lo más seguro, Shu también era el único amigo de Edgar. Era una lástima que esta amistad se acabaría muy pronto.

-o-o-o-

El rey vampiro se encontraba sentado en su trono, meditando cada detalle de lo pensado. Creía que estaba siendo injusto, pero era la única manera en la que podría separar el destino de sus dos hijos. Alexandra se encontraba descansando. Es era otra de sus preocupaciones. Los dolores se intensificaban con el tiempo, las pastillas que tomaba por ahora surtían efecto, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

Vio la gran puerta de la sala real abrirse, dejando pasar a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, vestida de rojo. La puerta se cerró tras ella y esta comenzó a caminar hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de los escalones que daban a la plataforma donde se encontraba Karl.

Se trataba de Beatrix.

– ¿Me ha llamado?–Preguntó la mujer serenamente.

Karl le hizo una señal para que subiera a donde él se encontraba. Ella obedeció y se acercó a él. Esta se posicionó al lado derecho del trono, frente con frente a Karl.

– ¿Sucede algo, Querido?–La voz preocupada de Beatrix se hizo notar.

–Suceden muchas cosas, Beatrix–Karl la miraba con semblante serio– ¿Qué te ha parecido mi otra esposa?–La pregunta relajó a Beatrix.

–Una mujer elegante–Comentó.

–Está enferma–Beatrix miró sorprendido a su esposo–Es humana como debiste haberte dado cuenta–El semblante de Karl cambió a uno de preocupación–Su corazón se volvió muy débil tras el embarazo de Yumi–Empezó con su explicación–No puedo convertirla, con ese corazón tan débil–

Hubo silencio en la sala. Karl se debatía por dentro y Beatrix analizaba la situación: A Alexandra no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

–Yumi se quedara sola–Siguió Karl, ganándose la atención de la rubia–Tengo miedo de lo que podría sucederle si Alexandra se va–Beatrix se sorprendió de las palabras del Rey vampiro.

Esas palabras solo le fueron dedicadas a su primogénito una vez, y ahora eran dedicadas a su última hija. Entonces recordó las palabras de su hijo Shu: "Ella es sencillamente especial" Tal vez ella iluminara un poco la oscuridad en la que vivían.

–Te tendrá a ti–Afirmó Beatrix

–Yo casi nunca estoy aquí–comentó el mismo.

–Tendrá a sus hermanos–La afirmación logró que Karl le prestara atención–Hace un rato Shu y yo la vimos jugando con los trillizos de Cordelia–Karl entrecerró las cejas– Se estaban divirtiendo–

El Rey vampiro se relajó ante la explicación. De solo pensar que Cordelia hiciera algo…

–Hay un problema que me preocupa aún mas–Beatrix le observó intrigada–Mis seis varones, son vampiros puros. Mi única hija es semi-humana–Beatrix entendió el mensaje, pero aun así dejó que Karl terminara–Algún día ellos despertaran como vampiros y tendrán sed de sangre–

–Yumi sería la presa más fácil a conseguir–Terminó ella por él.

–Estaba pensando en alejarla de aquí al cumplir los 12 años–Beatrix lo observó sorprendida.

–No hay necesidad de tal cosa–Karl le prestó atención–Si para ese entonces, Alexandra no está–Hizo una pequeña pausa–, yo cuidare de ella–

Karl se sintió aliviado. Tenía tres esposas maravillosas: Alexandra, Beatrix y Christa, su amada hermana. Tres astros comparados con Cordelia, quien siempre lo estaba sacando de las casillas. Suspiró aliviado y le sonrió a su esposa, la cual le devolvió el gesto.

–Ya puedes retirarte–Beatrix hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala, dejando al Rey vampiro solo nuevamente.

Confiaba en que Beatrix la cuidara. Pero si eso no llegara a suceder, ya tenía otros planes. Se levantó del trono y desapareció de la sala. Debía irse por viajes de negocios.

 **–** **¡Chachachachán! Otro cap. más. Cada día se pone más interesante. ¿Qué le esperará a la pequeña Yumi? ¡Es un secreto, es un secreto!–**

 **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, son de Rejet…** **y los compartimos con el fin de no formar una guerra mundial por la custodia de todos sus personajes.**

 **–** **Muchos hicieron preguntas a mis lindos chiquitines–Dije inflando los cachetes–Son tan moninos–Dije desde mi camita con un moquito saliendo de mi nariz–El próximo cap. Será para responder sus preguntas–Estornudé fuertemente y me sacudí la nariz con un pañuelito–Toy enfermita–Dije con carita de bebé.**

 **–** **Humana sin delicadeza–Reiji abrió la puerta con una taza de té y unos medicamentos–Te he traído la medicina–Se sentó a mi lado y me tendió la taza de té y las pastillas.**

 **–** **Gracias, Reiji-chan–Lagrimitas salían de mis ojos–Eres tan amable conmigo–**

 **–** **No te equivoques–Dijo para levantarse y acomodarse los lentes–Solo lo hago porque preocupas a tus lectores y no dejas dormir a nadie con tus estornudos–**

 **–** **Que cruel–Gruñí mientras me terminaba el té.**

 **–** **Carmison-chan–Raito se sentó en la esquina de la cama– ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?–**

 **–** **Me siento algo mejor, gracias, Raito-chan–Le sonreí sinceramente a la vez que este me devolvía la sonrisa.**

 **–** **Estoy celoso–Kanato apareció desde la puerta.**

 **–** **Kanato-chan–Le saludé–Estoy enfermita y no quiero que ustedes también se enfermen–Reiji rió por lo bajo.**

 **–** **Nosotros no nos enfermamos, humana sin modales–**

 **–** **Oye–Mi lindo y pequeño Subaru de 7 años apareció por la puerta– ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?–**

 **–** **¡Subaru-chan!–Agité emocionada mis manos– ¡Dame un besito en la cabeza para mejorarme!–Dije haciendo pucheros.**

 **–** **¿Ah?–Subaru se sonrojó–N-no voy a hacerlo. Capaz de que se me pegue tu estupidez–Dijo mientras se volteaba en dirección contraria a mí.**

 **Me entristecí y me tapé en mi cobija hasta la cabeza. Subaru se acercó y comenzó a zarandearme. Raito sonrió y los miró a ustedes.**

 **–** **Hola chicos, creo que hoy yo responderé los comentarios~ –**

 **: hasta yo hubiese preferido eso a lo que sucederá en un futuro...**

 **Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Te sentía tan cerca, que parecías ser parte de mí. Eso, me encantó de sobremanera._**

 ** _Esa noche, en la que dormimos juntos, me recordó a mi madre. Ella me hacía los cuentos de su nisan, de cómo dormían juntos cuando eran pequeños._**

 ** _Como nosotros, ¿no crees?_**

 **Capítulo 4:**

Agarró la rosa blanca con cuidado y la cortó con la tijera. Se la llevó a la nariz y respiró su aroma. El cabello rubio de la niña se encontraba trenzado, vestida de violeta con vuelos en blanco.

Era Yumi.

La niña se levantó con un ramo de rosas blancas. Sonrió orgullosa. Esas flores eran para su mamá, quien le vigilaba desde el balcón sin que se diera cuenta. Alexandra llevaba su cabello suelto hasta la cintura, pues había decidido cortárselo. Vestía un hermoso vestido negro de mangas largas con escote en V, pero no dejaba a la vista sus enormes pechos, pues el escote poseía vuelos en blancos. Del escote para abajo estaba adornado por lazos de color turquesa hasta la cintura. Una cadena de oro se colgaba en su cintura. A cada lado del mismo, el vestido dejaba ver los vuelos blancos de este.

Hermosa era la palabra exacta.

Yumi no se daba cuenta de la presencia de su madre, quien decidió entrar al castillo a leer un libro. Hace mucho que no se entretenía.

–Yumi–La voz la trajo a la realidad, mirando a su derecha, encontrándose con Shu–Buenos días–

–Buenos días, Shu-nisan–Saludó Yumi con una sonrisa.

–Yumi, ¿quisieras venir conmigo un momento?–Shu le sonrió. Yumi le miró confundida–Estuve hablando con un amigo mío sobre ti, y quiere conocerte–

–Ah–Hizo una expresión de sorpresa–Está bien–Dejó las flores cerca del rosal.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque bajo la atenta mirada de Cordelia.

Cordelia se encontraba en los rosales rojos, vio la escena de los dos rubios. No pudo escuchar la conversación pero se imaginó que era para escapar. Hace mucho que sabía de las escapatorias del primogénito.

Con respecto a Yumi, esa niña no le caía nada bien, pero mientras no interfiriera en sus planes le daba igual. La había visto jugar con sus trillizos. Cosa que no le importó mucho, pero aun así se molestó, al punto de decirle a Ayato que se alejara de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en un banco. Debía de buscar alguna utilidad para aprovecharse de la misma. Pensaba mientras veía a dos de sus trillizos jugar. Ayato se encontraba encerrado en su habitación estudiando. Así debía ser.

Ayato era su heredero, debía ser el mejor.

-o-o-o-

Los dos rubios llevaban ya un buen tramo caminando y hablando acerca de si mismos y sus madre. Yumi se sorprendió, pues Shu había sido el único de sus hermanos que le había asegurado que el amor que sentía por su madre era mutuo.

Llegaron a un río, a lo que Yumi sonrió y el brillo se notaba en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies en el río, comenzó a jugar, ganándose varias risitas de su hermano mayor. Sintieron un ruido, a lo que Yumi dejó de jugar y Shu miró a su izquierda sonriendo.

–Hola, señorito–era Edgar.

–Buenos días, Edgar–Shu miró a su hermana, la cual ya estaba a su lado con los zapatos puestos–Ella es mi hermana pequeña, la que te comenté–Señaló a la misma–Se llama Yumi–

–Mucho gusto–La rubia extendió su mano hacia el peli castaño, el cual se encontraba sonrojado, pero estrechó la mano con la misma.

–E-el placer es mío–Afirmó el mismo. Sonrió después de separar las manos de ambos–Vaya, Shu, tienes una hermana muy bonita–De una bolsa sacó una manzana, la cual se la dio a Yumi–Es para ti, la he cosechado yo mismo–

Yumi la cogió sonriente y le dio un mordisco, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa–Esta deliciosa–Afirmó.

Edgar asintió. Los tres jóvenes se la pasaron hablando y jugando hasta que llegó la tarde y Shu había dicho que era hora de regresar al castillo, por lo que se despidieron de Edgar y se dirigieron al castillo. Ya en el castillo, Shu y Yumi se sentaron en una mesa en el patio para charlar acerca de lo divertido del día de hoy. Risas venían, risas iban.

–Ne, Shu–El rubio le dirigió la mirada– ¿Edgar sabe que somos…?–

–No–A pesar de no haber terminado la pregunta, el mayor sabía a lo que se refería: Vampiros–No debemos poner en exhibición nuestra existencia, Yumi–Le explicó el niño, a lo que Yumi sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su té.

–Shu–Ambos rubios miraron hacia el frente para ver a Beatrix y detrás de esta, Reiji– ¿Dónde estabas?–Al llegar notó la presencia de la menor quien le sonrió.

–Buenas tardes, Beatrix-sama–Saludo la niña–Shu se encontraba conmigo, espero que no haya sido molestia–Salvó a su hermano.

Beatrix le sonrió, le agradaba esa niña. Hace tiempo sabía de las escapadas de su hijo. Pero es que lo veía tan solo que se alegraba de que tuviera un amigo. Lo que le dolía era que no se lo contara.

–Si estaba contigo no debe haber problema–Comentó la mujer.

–Buenas tardes, Reiji-nisan–Ya Yumi se encontraba al lado de Reiji– ¿Cómo sigue tu lectura?–

–Buenas tardes, Yumi–Contestó el saludo–He avanzado bastante, gracias por su preocupación–Reiji hizo una leve reverencia.

Su madre le miró sorprendida. ¿Su hijo menor tenia tales modales?

–Espero que me enseñes algo más–Pidió la niña, a lo que Reiji asintió–Que bueno. Nos vemos–Yumi hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Beatrix se sentó al lado de su primogénito y al lado de la misma Reiji. Los tres comenzaron a tomar té. Reiji colocó un gran libro rojo en la mesa, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Pero este hizo caso omiso. Hojeó las páginas hasta llegar más allá de la mitad y comenzó su lectura.

– ¿Qué lees, Reiji?–Shu se acercó a su hermano.

–Química–Fue lo que respondió, a lo que Shu sonrió.

Beatrix sonrió a la vez se ponía a bordar una manta. Le encantaban sus dos hijos, aunque no lo demostrara muy a menudo, los quería, a los dos.

-o-o-o-

Desde una habitación, Ayato, el menor de los trillizos se encontraba mirando por la ventana a sus hermanos correr de un lado para otro y a su madre sentada en una banca pensativa.

Odio

Eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Odio a su madre, odio al mundo, odio a todo. Sus hermanos podían jugar y él no. Apretó el lápiz que llevaba en la mano. Quería salir de ese lugar y gritar a los cuatro vientos sus penas.

Pero tenía miedo

Su madre era cruel, eso lo sabía. Le había amenazado con tirarlo al lago varias veces, y él no sabía nadar. Tiró el lápiz a la pared, logrando que este se rompiera. Se sentía impotente. Apenas era un niño y lo único que hacía desde que tenía uso de razón era estudiar, estudiar y estudiar.

"Algún día"

Pronunció una vocecita en su cabeza, a lo que él sonrió sínicamente. Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara, tapándose la mitad y comenzó a reír sínicamente.

–Algún día–Dijo para sí.

-o-o-o-

Yumi entró en la habitación de su madre, la cual era de un azul marino. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró en la cama, acostada leyendo un libro. Al notar la presencia de su hija, dejó el libro a un lado y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Yumi se acercó a su madre, la cual se encontraba con un hermoso camisón de encajes blancos y bordes dorados. Yumi se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó.

–Mamá–Alexandra comenzó a acariciarles los cabellos de manera maternal–Hoy fuimos a ver un amigo de Shu–Comentó Yumi, a lo que su madre asintió para que siguiera–Estuvimos jugando a las orillas de un río–Miró a su mamá contenta–Era humano mami–

– ¿Shu tiene un amigo humano?–Comentó Alexandra sorprendida.

–Él no sabe que somos vampiros, no te preocupes–Intentó calmar a su madre, logrando la tarea.

Yumi se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho de su madre. Sintió los latidos de Alexandra, calmados y débiles.

–Madre tiene unos latidos calmados–Comentó Yumi, ganándose una mirada de su madre, haciendo que esta dejase de acariciarla.

El miedo se notó en la mirada de Alexandra. Su hija estaba mirándola de manera extraña. Entonces lo notó. El deseo de probar.

Su hija…

Estaba siendo testigo del lado vampírico de su hija. Karl le había explicado que al igual que los humanos, las mujeres vampiros, se desarrollan antes que los hombres. Pero el caso de su hija era excepcional, ella poseía un lado humano. Debería tardar más.

"El lado más fuerte prevalece"

Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Comenzó a temblar. Su hija, su pequeña hija, sería vampiro.

– ¿Madre?–Alexandra despertó de su ensañamiento, logrando ver a la misma Yumi de todas las mañanas, ya no había rastro de aquella vampira– ¿Sucede algo, mami?–Pero Yumi solo recibió un abrazo.

–Nada cariño–Pero ella seguía temblando–No es nada–

Cayó la noche y como era de esperarse, se fueron a dormir. Yumi se cambió y se colocó el camisón turquesa que su padre le había regalado. Se asomó al balcón, admirando el cielo nocturno. Sintió un ruido bajo de sí. Al mirar más allá del balcón, logró ver a Subaru, quien le miraba sorprendido, se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

– ¿Subaru?–Yumi parecía confundida– ¿Qué haces ahí abajo?–

–Nada–Respondió el mismo.

–Sube–Le pidió Yumi.

– ¿Estás loca?–Le susurró– ¿Qué dirán si nos ven?–

–Solo será un momento–

Subaru parecía indeciso si subir o no, pero al final se decidió por hacerlo. Trepó un árbol cerca del balcón y llegó al mismo. Al llegar logró ver aún mejor a Yumi. Se acercó a ella y esta le sonrió. Él se sonrojo pero no dejó que ella lo notara, pues volteó el rostro.

– ¿Y bien?–Preguntó el peliblanco– ¿Para qué me querías?–

–Estaba sola–Yumi se recostó al barandal del balcón–Solo quería compañía–

Se encontraron en un silencio, que solo era interrumpido por los grillos o el viento de la noche, pero no era incómodo, al contrario, se sentía bien. Subaru sintió algo en su hombro izquierdo. Lo miró y encontró a una Yumi completamente dormida. Suspiró. Mira que quedarse dormida en el balcón, sobre todo de pie. La cargó como princesa y la llevó adentro de la habitación. La acostó en la cama y la arropó bien. Cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, sintió que le agarraban la mano, a lo que él se sorprendió.

– ¿Yumi?–

–No te vayas–Pidió la niña–Tengo miedo–Apretó la mano de Subaru.

Suspiró–No me iré, tranquila–Intentó calmarla.

–Me están observando–El comentario preocupó al chico de 7 años, por lo que sacó su daga de plata y miró a todo lados, incluso se asomó al balcón, el cual cerró después.

–No hay nadie–Afirmó el.

Ella negó en la cama. Se llevó la mano al pecho–Es aquí–Subaru le miró confundido–Siento que algo se está descontrolando–Explicó la joven–Hoy asusté mucho a mi mami–Comenzó a llorar–Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerle–

Subaru ya se encontraba a su lado y le estaba secando las lágrimas–No llores, Yumi–Esta abrió los ojos para encontrar unos rojos con preocupación–Todo va a estar bien. Si algo…cuando vuelva padre le dices tú problema–Comentó el niño, ganándose la atención completa de la rubia–Seguro él sabe lo que te pasa–

Yumi le sonrió–Gracias, Subaru–La niña le agarró las manos– ¿Puedes dormir conmigo hoy?–Subaru la miró indeciso–Por favor, solo por hoy–Subaru suspiró resignado.

–Solo por hoy–Afirmó, ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia.

La rubia se hizo a un lado, dejando que el peliblanco se acomodara en la parte izquierda de la cama. Se acurrucaron entre las sabanas.

Yumi puso sus manitas a la altura de su barbilla y miró a Subaru. Este hizo lo mismo. Ambos unieron los deditos meñiques. Se encontraban cara a cara. Las miradas se encontraban en contraste. Azul y rojo.

Sin darse cuenta se habían quedado dormidos.

De la puerta casi sin abrir les miraba Alexandra con una triste sonrisa.

Había escuchado toda la conversación. Su hija se había dado cuenta de lo que escondía en su interior. Sabía que si no lo lograba controlar, podría hacer cosas malvadas.

Un dolor en el pecho nuevamente. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Casi llegando a la misma, el mismo dolor, pero esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que Alexandra tambaleara y se tuviera que recostar a la pared. Entró en su habitación y fue al cajón de la mesita de noche. Se encontró con un pomito blanco. Al cogerlo y abrirlo, encontró unas pastillas. Cogió dos y las ingirió. Sintiéndose más aliviada, cerró el pomito y lo guardó en su lugar. Se acostó en la cama.

Tenía miedo de dejar a su hija sola. No es que Subaru le cayera mal ni nada de eso. Más era por su horrible enfermedad. Ni Karl, rey de los vampiros, encontraba una cura para ella.

Sabía que algún día le llegaría su hora.

 **–** **¡Miau! ¡Miau! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! Gracias a todos aquellos que preguntaron por mi salud. ¡Ya estoy mucho mejor! Este es el cap. que más me gustó escribir. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado–**

 **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, son de Rejet. Y algún día voy a encadenarlos a todos para que nunca se vayan…buajajajajaja! (Risa malvada)**

 **–** **Carmison-hime–Shu (de 10 años) apareció en mi habitación–Veo que te has mejorado–Se sentó en una silla cerca de la mía.**

 **Asentí eufóricamente–Sip. Cuando quieras podemos ir a jugar con Edgar–Le guiñé un ojo mientras este me sonreía.**

 **–** **Aun no deberías salir, Carmison–La voz de Yumi se escuchó–El tiempo está empeorando y está lloviendo muy seguido–La rubia se encontraba sentada en el medio de la cama, me sonrió dulcemente.**

 **–** **Mi linda Yumi-hime–Le saludé–Definitivamente, debiste haber estado en la historia original. ¿No lo crees, Shu?–El aludido sonrió.**

 **–** **Como le dije a Edgar, serías la pequeña luz que iluminaría de apoco nuestra infancia–Yumi le sonrió.**

 **–** **De eso ya se encargara otra persona, pero no va a ser precisamente vuestra infancia lo que arregle–Karl Heinz apareció.**

 **–** **¡Karl-sama!–me levanté de mi asiento e hice una leve reverencia– ¿Qué hace aquí?–**

 **–** **No es obvio–Se acercó a Yumi–Vine a ver a la hija que me negaron en la historia original–Le acarició los cabellos–Siempre quise una hija–**

 **–** **Padre–Yumi le sonrió.**

 **–** **No es nada–Me volví a sentar–Solo tienes que darme la mitad de tus riquezas, convertirme en la esposa de Shu, o Subaru, o Shin, o Ruki, o Yuma, y la deuda esta saldada–El rubio se sonrojó pero aun así me sonrió**

 **–** **¡Me vas a vender!–Me miró sorprendida la princesa del castillo.**

 **–** **No lo digas así, vamos a ponerle otro termino–Me coloqué el dedo índice en el mentón–Te estoy ofreciendo–**

 **–** **¡Es lo mismo!–Subaru entró golpeando la fuerza.**

 **–** **¿Pero porque te quejas si te conviene?–Le pregunté logrando que este se sonrojara y saliera de la habitación.**

 **–** **Vamos, vamos, no deben pelearse así–Alexandra entró con una bella sonrisa.**

 **–** **Ohayo, Alexandra-sama–Le saludé– ¿Se siente bien hoy?–**

 **Suspiró–Estoy en eso–**

 **–** **Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, no olviden dejar sus preguntas a mis queridos Sakamaki, y si, Yumi y Alexandra están disponibles también, incluyendo a Karl y sus esposas. ¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nuestro hermano mayor no se equivocó en sus palabras:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Será la luz que nos acerque"_**

 ** _La pregunta es: ¿Cuánto durará esa luz que te envuelve?_**

 ** _A veces parece infinita, a veces parece irse, a veces… no esta_**

 **Capítulo 5** **:**

Los meses pasaban en el castillo del rey de los vampiros. Sus príncipes, aun presas del tiempo, seguían creciendo. Un año más para todos había pasado. Los cumpleaños de cada uno de los hijos varones de Karl, por una vez se celebraron en armonía, la pequeña princesa se había encargado totalmente de eso. Su cumpleaños, igualmente que los varones, también se pasó en armonía.

Poco a poco, la niña se había ganado el amor y cariño de todos. Beatrix estaba encantada con la compañía de Yumi a la hora en la que tomaban el té. Christa, a la que antes se le notaba casi todo el tiempo con la mirada perdida y triste, ya sonreía un poco más seguido de lo que realmente sonreía.

Sin embargo, para Alexandra las cosas se estaban complicando. Ya no poseía tanto miedo como al principio, sabía que los hermanos de Yumi la protegerían. Lo que le preocupaba era su enfermedad. Cada día se hacía más fuerte los dolores, a veces no lograba levantarse de la cama. Karl Heinz siempre se encontraba lejos del castillo. De vez en cuando les hacia una visita, sobre todo a Yumi, a la cual consentía en todo. Era más que conocido que ella era la Princesa de aquel castillo, la única princesa.

Hablando de nuestra princesa consentida, esta se encontraba en el jardín justo delante de un rosal de rosas rojas. Se acercó a una rosa y se la llevó a la nariz. Aspiró suavemente su aroma, llenándose de él. Yumi había cambiado también: Su corta cabellera rubia había crecido demasiado, ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Seguía siendo la niña curiosa, pero algo más calculadora. Ahora usaba vestidos visctorianos. (Recomiendo el vestido de Miku de Cantarella cuando ella era pequeña, el de Poison of Blue)

–Mocosa–La voz melosa, pero molesta, llegó a sus oídos.

Volteó su cuerpo hacia la derecha, ya sabía quién era. Cordelia la observaba molesta, con los brazos cruzados bajo su gran pecho. Su hermoso cabello púrpura caía hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, degradándose hasta convertirse en lila. Poseía una mirada seria. Yumi sonrío.

–Buenos días, Cordelia-sama–Saludó la niña ignorando la fría mirada de la mujer– ¿A que le debo su atención?–

–Eres una molestia–Le expresó con disgusto a Yumi, la cual simplemente volvió su vista a los rosales.

–Lo tomaré como un cumplido–Se acercó aún más a los rosales y aspiró su aroma–Las rosas son hermosas, desprenden un exquisito olor dulce que llegaría a embriagar a cualquiera, ¿pero sabe algo, Cordelia-sama?–La de cabellos purpura le dirigió la mirada–Bajo su hermosura esconden espinas capaces de dañar a cualquiera que ose siquiera tocarla–Acarició los pétalos de una de ellas–Siempre me han parecido que son como los demonios–El ejemplo causó curiosidad en Cordelia.

– ¿Demonios?–

–Sí, demonios–Dejó de acariciar la rosa–Esconden su verdadero ser bajo una apariencia hermosa, cuando en realidad poseen defectos crueles y dolorosos, estas serían sus espinas–Se volteó hacia Cordelia–Como usted–

Cordelia arrugó el entrecejo molesta–Niña insolente–Esa niña le había dicho en la cara que era hermosa, pero sus defectos le restaban completamente la misma– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?!–Cordelia levantó una mano en señal de golpear a la pequeña la cual sonrió.

–Yo usted no lo haría, Cordelia-sama–La mujer se detuvo en su ataque mirando a la niña completamente enfadada–Si padre se entera se va a poner muy mal–Dijo mientras arrancaba una rosa roja.

Cordelia suspiró. Observó a la niña incrédula. Es pequeña e insignificante semi-humana se le había revelado de la peor manera posible. Había caído vencida en el juego de la niña, y eso la carcomía. Le había ganado una simple mocosa.

–Disculpe mi descortesía, pero debo marcharme–Tras un reverencia se acercó a Cordelia y le mostró la rosa.

La mujer de bellos ojos verdes sabía que la niña quería que ella cogiera la rosa. Apretó los puños indignada. Esa niña era un arma de doble filo, al principio la veía muy inocente y todo eso. Pero ahora… Se recordó a si misma cuando pequeña, tan inocente y frágil, sin saber nada de lo que sucedía fuera del castillo. Como ella también desafiaba a su padre y a sus maestros. Alargó el brazo y cogió la flor con sumo cuidado de no cortase. La alzó a la altura de su pecho para después observar a Yumi, la cual le sonrió gustosa. La niña volvió a hacer una reverencia y se marchó del lugar, dejando a Cordelia completamente sola con la rosa en la mano.

Observó la rosa a la vez que sus fracciones se relajaban. Era cierto lo que aquella mocosa rubia le había dicho, y eso fue lo que más le molestó: La cruda realidad. Ella era hermosa, lo sabía. Muchos hombres se lo profesaban. Pero incluso, cuando ella se miraba al espejo, sentía asco de sí misma. Se adentró al castillo y llegó a su cuarto para depositar la flor en un florero que siempre estuvo vacío. Esa niña iba a ser un vampiro bastante interesante.

-o-o-o-

Yumi se encontraba caminando por los largos y laberinticos pasillos del castillo. De una habitación vio salir a Ayato con cara de angustiado. Se acercó cuando este la divisó con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Ayato–Saludó Yumi a su hermano.

–Buenos días, Yumi–Igualmente, el de cabellos rojos le sonrió– ¿Qué estabas haciendo?–Ayato volvió a abrir la puerta por donde había salido.

–Nada en especial–Ayato le indicó que entrara.

El pelirrojo entró después de haberle dicho a una sirvienta que quería algo de comer y que se lo trajera a la habitación. Yumi se sentó en la cama de Ayato. Este hizo lo mismo entrecruzado sus piernas y sentándose en el centro de la cama.

– ¿y tú Ayato–Le preguntó Yumi– ¿Qué estabas haciendo?–

Ayato resopló–Estudiando–Dijo mirando su escritorio.

–Debes de saber mucho–Comentó Yumi.

Se pasaron el rato hablando y jugando en la habitación de Ayato. El mismo le había explicado lo que estudiaba. Comieron los pasteles que le habían traído a Ayato a la vez que se hacían cuentos entre sí.

Ayato le confesó el terror que le tiene al agua y sus celos por sus dos hermanos mayores, a los cuales su madre le prestaba más cariño que a él. Pero al parecer al que más le tenía celos era a Raito, el cual siempre dormía con su mamá. A Yumi ese hecho le pareció normal, ella también dormía con su madre de vez en cuando. Lo que ella y los demás no se imaginaban que detrás de esa puerta ocurría algo insano, desequilibrado e impuro.

–No deberías de tenerles celos Ayato–Le regañó Yumi–Son tus hermanos–

–Pero ellos pueden jugar y yo no–

–Ayato, me parecen tonto tus celos–Expresó su opinión.

– ¡¿Pero porque ellos no tienen que estudiar tanto como yo?!–Casi le gritó.

– ¿Eres el heredero de Cordelia-sama?–Le preguntó. Ayato asintió–Ella solo quiere que seas el mejor y, seguramente, el orgullo de nuestro padre–Yumi suspiró–No lo hace de la mejor manera que digamos, pero eso es lo que siento–Le sonrió. Ayato quedó unos minutos en silencio, como que analizando sus palabras–Cuando quieras salir a jugar solo tienes que buscarme–

–Madre me dijo que me alejara de ti–Yumi sonrió aún más amplio.

–Tranquilo, te dejará–Sacó desde sus largas mangas un silbato pequeño de oro en forma de luna menguante.

Ayato la observó confundido y curioso. Yumi sonrió y se llevó la pequeña luna hasta unos centímetros de la boca. Sopló levemente en el orificio de entrada. Un hermoso sonido salió de los otros cuatro orificios de lo que sería el lomo de la luna menguante. Ayato quedo embobado con tal sonido. Parecían los cantos de un ruiseñor. Yumi se la entregó y este la agarró entre sus manos, la curiosidad lo mataba. La mirada de Yumi lo incitó a probar él también el instrumento. Ayato logró hacer el mismo sonido que Yumi había emitido en el objeto sonriendo con satisfacción.

–Cuando quieras jugar conmigo o necesites ayuda en algo, solo tienes que soplar el silbato–Yumi se levantó de la cama–Llegaré enseguida–Le sonrió sinceramente.

Ayato asintió contento–Lo haré, Yumi–Le sonrió de igual manera.

Yumi se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando al de ojos verdes atónico por la reacción de su hermana, la cual salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla antes besada, notando que estaba algo caliente, estaba sonrojado.

Su corazón latía rápido, podía jurar que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. ¿Qué era aquello? Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Tenía ganas de saltar y reír por todas partes

"Felicidad"

Se acostó en la cama observando su pequeño regalo. Lo apretó contra su pecho quedándose dormido.

Raito apareció poco después cuando Yumi bajaba las majestuosas escaleras. El mayor de los trillizos observaba por la puerta con algo de odio en sus ojos. Sus fracciones eran serias, demasiado serias. Cosa que atrajo la curiosidad de Yumi.

–Raito–El nombrado se volteó de un brinquito de sorpresa que le causo risa a la niña– ¿Qué estás haciendo?–Le preguntó a la vez que el de cabellos castaños miraba de reojo a los jardines.

–Observaba a mi mamá–Respondió.

Se asomó por la puerta para ver a Cordelia algo alejada, sentada junto Ritchard en una mesa, la misma donde Beatrix acostumbraba a sentarse para tejer y beber el té. Ritchard tenía agarrada su mano y hablaba con ella, mientras esta poseía una mirada coqueta y de falsa felicidad.

– ¿Ese no es nuestro tío?–Yumi se preguntó más a si misma que para Raito, quien la miró sorprendida.

– ¿Lo conoces?–La rubia asintió.

–Una vez en la noche salí de mi habitación a comer algo a la cocina y los vi aquí–Bajo la mirada sin saber decirle o no–Ellos…

–Se besaron–Terminó Raito.

Lo observó sorprendida. Se notaba enojado, era obvio que lo estaría, su madre estaba engañado a su padre con otro hombre, y nada más ni nada menos que con el hermano del mismo. Eso era lo que pensaba ella, pero en el interior de Raito, la rabia que sentía eran los celos. Cordelia le pertenecía solo a él, ¡ella lo amaba! Entonces ¿Qué hacía con ese tipejo? Tenía ganas de destrozar algo. De ir a decirle a Ritchard lo ridículo que era al pensar que Cordelia le amaba, quería gritarle que ella lo amaba a él solamente. Ella era su amante, una mujer que le dio a luz, pero su amante.

Raito ya había perdido la noción de que Cordelia era su madre, ahora la veía como una mujer hecha y derecha, la miraba como un hombre miraba a una mujer: Con deseo. Le importaba un carajo que Cordelia engañara a su padre. Pero la quería solo para él, eternamente para él. Apretó el marco de la puerta con tal fuerza que quebró parte de la misma, asustando un poco a Yumi. Este se dio cuenta de su error y le ofreció una disculpa con una sonrisa.

–Deberíamos irnos de aquí–Dijo la rubia al ver como Cordelia y Ritchard se dirigían hacia acá.

Raito asintió y cogiendo la mano de Yumi, salieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un gran salón con un piano de color negro. Yumi lo observó entusiasmada a la vez que se acercaba y rozaba sus dedos con las teclas blanquecinas del piano.

– ¿Sabes tocar?–Le preguntó Raito a la vez que se acercaba el también al piano.

–No–Negó–Siempre he querido aprender–

Raito se sentó en la banca de negro frente al piano y le indicó que se sentara también. Se sentó cuidadosamente y acomodó su vestido. Raito deslizó su mano por el piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía. Tal vez ella no supiera tocar piano, pero eso no era impedimento para que no supiera la canción que su hermano tocaba. Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Scarborough Fair–Pronunció la rubia suavemente mientras Raito asentía con una sutil sonrisa.

–Are you going to Scarborough Fair?–La voz de Kanato llamó la atención de la rubia, hallándolo frente al piano abrazando a su oso con ternura y una sonrisa–Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme–El sonido del violín complementándose con el piano la hizo voltear con una sonrisa hacia Shu, quien también se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana tocando el instrumento de cuerdas–Remember me to one who lives there–De pronto, todos sus hermanos estaban ahí, en aquella sala, con las fracciones relajadas y sonrisas en sus rostros–For she once was true love of mine–

–Tell to make me one cambirc of shirt–La voz de Yumi se unió a la de Kanato–Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme–Alexandra, la cual pasaba por ahí, entró al oír el canto de su hija, y vaya fue su sorpresa al ver a todos los hijos de Karl reunidos, pero su sorpresa fue remplazada por una sonrisa–Without sewings, or needlework. Then she will be a true love of mine–

–Tell to meet me an acre of earth–Alexandra junto a Christa se unieron a la comitiva–Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Between the salt water and to sand of sea–Alexandra se acercó a Yumi acariciandole los cabellos mientras tanto Beatrix como Cordelia aparecían en la habitación–Then she will be a true love of mine–

–Tell to whittle by sickle of leather. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. And to the reap together in an bunch of heath…Then she will be a true love of mine–

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

 _…_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _…_

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _…_

 _For she once was true love of mine_

 **Diabolik Lovers es propiedad de Rejet. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **–** **¡Hola, Hola! Ya estoy devuelta criaturas de la luz y la oscuridad!–Agité mis flaquitos brazos– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Siglos?–**

 **–** **Unos dos meses–Dijo Beatrix concentrada en terminar su costura.**

 **–** **Gracias, Beatrix-sama–Hice una reverencia.**

 **–** **Al fin subes un cap. –Llegó Ayato–Ya pensábamos que nunca lo harías, ¡¿que no ves que nos aman?!–Me gritó.**

 **–** **¡Ya cállate tomate!–**

 **–** **¡Tú también tienes el pelo rojo, menstruación andante!–**

 **–** **Ahí van de nuevo–Dijo Raito sentándose junto a Reiji y Kanato.**

 **–** **No deberías sorprenderte–Reiji volvió a fijar su mirada en el libro.**

 **–** **Parecen hermanos gemelos–Dijo Kanato–Ambos tienen el pelo rojo–**

 **–** **No queda de otra–Yumi se sentó frente a la computadora–Yo responderé los comentarios–Les sonrió.**

 **Skarllet Northman: Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta, espero sigas leyendo y ¡que le hagas preguntas a mis pequeñines!**


	7. Respuestas 1

¡Respuestas a las preguntas!

Dentro de los confines de un espeso bosque, se haya un castillo en ruinas, dentro de él, se cuenta una oscura leyenda en la cual se dice que en él vivía una hermosa princesa acompañada de su sirviente de mayor confianza, el sirviente, a escondidas de la princesa, hizo un pacto con el diablo y la hechizo para que matara a todos los aldeanos comiéndose su corazón, pero la leyenda no es como la cuentan. ¿A qué viene esta oscura historia? A nada, solo me dio por escribirla.

– ¡Hola a todos!–Saludé agitado mis manitos–Estamos en una expedición por el mundo demoniaco–Saqué mi linterna de quien sabe dónde–Ahora mismo nos dirigimos al castillo de "La Cenicienta Ensangrentada", es la princesa de la que hablamos horita. Estamos aquí con: Raito–Dirigí la lámpara hacía el castaño.

– ¡Putas arañas! ¡Putas arañas!–Raito agitaba su linterna en todas direcciones– ¡No se acerquen! ¡NO SE ACERQUEN!

–Ayato–Señalé al susodicho.

–Les demostraré que solo ore-sama puede superar esta tarea–Dijo con orgullo.

–Subaru y Yumi–

–Ten cuidado–Le advirtió la rubia al peliblanco, aunque fue muy tarde este se había resbalado y cayó sentado en el húmedo suelo–Te lo dije–Se río.

– ¡Dilo antes!–Protestó sonrojado.

– ¡Subaru Kawaii!–Grité sonrojada.

–No grites idiota–Se levantó.

– ¡Un escarabajo! ¡UN ESCARABAJO!–Raito se subió sobre Ayato.

– ¡Oye, marica, bájate!–Ayato trataba de sacarse, pero el pobre castaño había encajado hasta las uñas en el pelirrojo.

–Y Así es como estamos–Encogí mis hombros cansada– ¿Cuánto faltará? Llevo horas observando la punta de una de las torres pero es como si no nos moviéramos del lugar–

–Seguramente tiene algún campo–Dijo Yumi sentándose en unos troncos que aparecieron de la nada XD!

–Tienes razón–Todos nos sentamos, bueno, Raito aún seguía sobre Ayato–Después seguiremos buscando alguna forma de entrar, vamos a responder las preguntas de mis lectores!–

Skarllet Northman: Yumi en verdad eres tan amable como aparentas?

–Yumi, es para ti–

– ¡Obvio que lo es!–Gritó Ayato a la cámara.

– ¿Cómo puedes dudar así de ella? Me has roto el corazón–Raito dramatizó su muerte.

–Chicos…–Yumi sonrió– ¡La pregunta era para mí! ¡No se metan!–En un ataque de ira, Yumi los mandó a volar con un puñetazo que dejó a Subaru con los ojos en blanco. La rubia sonrió a la cámara–No lo sé Skarllet-san, eso es algo que deberás averiguar a medida que vayas avanzando–

–Aquí va la otra pregunta, es de Enma Name: ¿Acaso habrá harem o algo así? O ¿Habrá una pareja definitiva decidida?–Leí el papel– ¡Esa pregunta la respondo yo!–Agité mis pies–Sí, habrá harem tanto para los Sakamaki como para los Mukami, ¡incluido los Tsukinami! (O sea, mi amado Shin y mi Ruki no pueden faltar ) No hay pareja definitiva, o eso creo, no lo he pensado muy bien, después de todo son hermanos, no los puedo juntar… No soy tan perversa como Karl–Aunque mi risa malévola y cara dicen lo contrario.

–Y-Yumi–Ayato apareció arrastrando a un inconsciente Raito lleno de gusanos.

– ¡Oni-chan!–Yumi lo abrazó–Perdóname, fue mi parte vampírica, yo no quería–

–Bueno chicos, eso es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. y para la próxima "Respuestas a las preguntas" Esperamos haber quitado el campo de magia. Un saludo a Milu Montoya, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, espero nos sigas leyendo–Cogí a Subaru y lo abracé– ¡Por ahora voy a dormir con mi niño! ¡Lo siento Milu, él es solo mío!–

– ¡B-baka! ¡Suéltame!–El albino esta rojo como un tomate mientras trataba de zafarse.

– ¡Oye! ¡Subaru-onichan, duerme conmigo!–Yumi lo cogió por un brazo.

–Ya durmió contigo en el cap. 4–Protesté.

–Yo quiero dormir con Carmison-chan–Raito se despertó de la nada y me agarró por la cintura–Vamos, yo puedo darte calor–Me sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿R-Raito?– Me sonrojé (¡Joder! Sé que tiene 9 años, ¡pero esta recondenadamente sexy diciendo eso!)– ¡Estás loco! ¡No soy pedófila ni asalta cunas!–

–Pero yo quiero–

– ¿Cómo rayos fue que llegamos a esto?–Por primera vez en la vida, Ayato razonó.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Cambias_**

 ** _Es inevitable, lo entiendo_**

 ** _El tiempo pasa._**

 ** _¿Tu corazón también cambiará?_**

 **Capítulo VI:**

Alexandra se consideraba una mujer de mucha paciencia, sin embargo, su enfermedad progresaba rápidamente y eso la desesperaba. Tenía mucho miedo de que al irse corrompieran a su pequeña, no por sus hermanos, es más que obvio que ellos tenían una conexión especial, sobre todo con Subaru, Raito y Reiji; tampoco eran las otras esposas, aunque de ser así, la más peligrosa era Cordelia, pero notó como esta se iba encariñando con Yumi sin saberlo. Había algo, algo muy oscuro; no sabía que era, pero lo sentía, sabía que estaba ahí, rondando alrededor de su pequeña e inocente hija. La peliverde siempre había sido muy suspicaz ante esto, desde pequeña podía percibir cosas que otros no: Malas energías, anormalidades, incluso podía jurar que aquellas sombras que vemos siempre en la esquina de nuestros ojos cuando nos enfocamos al frente son reales, estaban ahí.

Por muy extraño que parezca, le gustaba la adrenalina, pero no en exceso, por esa razón le había atraído Karl. Se había perdido en las calles persiguiendo a un gato de dos colas cuando apenas tenía 19 años, ahí conoció al Rey vampiro; tuvieron dos años de relación a escondidas de la sociedad y a los 21 quedó embarazada, al saberlo, algo en su interior le dijo que no debía decírselo a Karl y huyó. Sin embargo, su hija de 4 años siempre estaba triste y cuando le preguntó por qué esta le dijo que todos los niños del círculo tenían mamá y papá, ¿Por qué solo ella tenía mamá? Eso le caló en lo hondo y se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo; había privado a su hija del calor de un padre; no iba a decir que el Rey vampiro era un grandísimo padre porque con solo mirar la situación se notaba, pero era su padre, para bien o para mal.

Decidió contactar con él y vaya fue sus sorpresa cuando supo que tenía una hija, apareció a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue increíble ver cómo sin siquiera haberse visto antes, ella se levantó y corrió hacia él llorando y gritando "papá". Desde ese día, nunca les faltó nada, Karl siempre daba vueltas y traía regalos a Yumi, quizás demasiados, por un momento llegó a pensar que su hija se volvería egoísta, pero muy al contrario, le dijo a su padre que no necesitaba de tantos regalos. Una vez se enteró de su enfermedad y por miedo a dejarla sola, decidió casarse con Karl para así asegurarse de que estaría en "buenas manos", todavía dudaba de su decisión, tal vez si no hubiera hecho eso, no sentiría esa aura maligna que trataba de penetrar a su pequeña, pero aún era muy inocente y la oscuridad, aunque la abrazaba, no lograba tocarla.

Alejándonos del tema, la cuarta esposa se encontraba hablando con Beatrix mientras Yumi leía junto a Reiji, Shu seguramente había vuelto a escaparse.

–Entiendo tu preocupación–Dijo Beatrix dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

–Estoy cansada–Alexandra dejó caer los hombros mientras suspiraba denotando su cansancio–Tengo miedo, Beatrix–

–No deberías–Le afirmó–Si llegas a faltar yo me haré cargo, de no ser así estarán sus hermanos–

Alexandra le sonrió a la rubia mayor. En el tiempo en el que llevaba viviendo en el castillo, se había hecho muy buena amiga de Beatrix, Christa era muy amigable pero muy melancólica, rara vez la veías por los alrededores, con Cordelia, ni hablar, apenas se miraban. Hablando de la hermana y tercera esposa del Rey vampiro, esta misma, hoy se encontraba paseándose con su hijo Subaru por el castillo, hoy se notaba mucho mejor. Subaru la observaba a cada rato preocupado, su madre cambiaba de humor muy rápido.

Los peliblancos se sentaron en una de las múltiples salas del castillo y comenzaron a charlar, hoy definitivamente Christa se sentía muy bien.

– ¿Y qué tal con Yumi-chan?–A Christa le agradaba la pequeña, por laguna razón siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

–La vi jugando con los trillizos, se llevan muy bien–Dijo Subaru con una sonrisa–Sobre todo con Raito, él le esta enseñado el piano–

Christa le acarició los cabellos y Subaru se sonrojó, él podía contar con los dedos de una mano los mimos que le daba su mamá; casi nunca la veía por estar encerrada en la torre y cuando lo hacía siempre se estaba peleando con él por culpa de su doble personalidad, por lo que quería disfrutar al máximo las caricias de su mamá. Lastimosamente nada es para siempre, sobre todo estando Cordelia en el castillo, eso Subaru lo tenía muy claro. La mujer de ojos verdes al verlos se les acercó y empezó a decirle groserías a su madre mientras él fruncía el ceño y se aguantaba las ganas para no responderle a esa asquerosa y repugnante mujer. Justo cuando estaba por perder el control, su madre se levantó del sofá con cara de disgusto y enfrentó a Cordelia.

– ¿Acaso sabe usted a quién ama más Karl Heinz?–Le preguntó Christa a Cordelia dejándola confundida– ¡Karl Heinz me ama más a mí y a ti ni siquiera te mira!–Le gritó a la mujer.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!–Cordelia se molestó tanto que agarró a Christa por el cuello tratando de estrangularla. Le habían gritado la verdad en la cara, ya eran dos personas.

Subaru, asustado y sin saber que hacer sacó su daga, no estaba pensando, mucho menos quería hacerlo.

– ¡Cordelia!–El grito proveniente de la gran puerta hizo que la nombrada soltara a Christa la cual cayó sentada en el sofá tosiendo y llevándose las manos al cuello adolorido.

– ¡Madre!–Subaru guardó la daga y agarrando a su madre de las manos la llevó hacia fuera, no quería ver la riña que se iba a formar con su padre y Cordelia ahora.

Cordelia se volteó lentamente hacia su marido, el cual se notaba enfadado. ¡Claro que lo estaba! Era más que sabido que Christa era su amada y pequeña hermana, aquella que convirtió en esposa y por culpa de sus descuidos, y su estúpida manía de anotarlo todo en aquel estúpido diario, confundió a su tercera esposa; hizo que la peliblanca creara dos personalidades de él mismo: Karl Heinz, aquel que la había secuestrado y violado, y su ni-sama, el hermano que siempre la salvaba y que la había dejado a su suerte a pesar de seguir soñando que algún día la iba a venir a rescatar.

–Cordelia…–Karl se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz masajeándolo y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse para no matar a esa mujer. ¡Cuánto se arrepentía de haberse casado con ella! Si solo se hubiera dado cuenta que con Christa era más que suficiente para sus planes… y para todo– ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿En que estabas pensando?–Seguía preguntando sin darle tiempo a responder–¡¿Qué te he dicho?!–Dio un puñetazo a la pared más cercana dejando un gran orificio en ella y asustando a Cordelia– ¡No me interesa que te acuestes con Ritchard ni con quien lo hagas!–Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿su esposo lo sabía?– ¡Te he dicho que no molestes a Christa y a Beatrix! ¡Y ahí vas tu como si de un imán se tratara!–Volvió a pegarle a la pared esta vez rompiéndola dejando un gran hueco, podía ver el pasillo a través de él. Karl suspiró al ver que estaba perdiendo el control, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda dispuesto a salir de la sala–No lo vuelvas a hacer–Desapareció nada más terminó sus palabras.

Cordelia apretó los puños molesta. Esas dos siempre antes que ella; aunque debía admitir que sentía más odio hacia Beatrix, la segunda esposa, ¿razón? La rubia le había dado los primeros hijos a Karl ganándose el puesto que a ella le correspondía. Sabía que Beatrix era muy amiga de Karl, que solo este se había casado con ella para tener descendencia y esta había aceptado, sabía que fue su propia culpa por no quererle dar hijos; por eso la odiaba, porque ella le dio lo que ella misma no quiso darle en aquel momento. ¿Christa? Con ella al principio si tenía problemas, pero dejó de preocuparle cuando esta empezó a rechazar a Karl, más aun cuando este la encerró en las torres y hacía todo lo posible por alejarse de ella. ¿Alexandra? Con ella no había ningún problema, se notaba que la peliverde ya no sentía nada hacia el Rey Vampiro, se casó con el para poder mantener a su hija con compañía por si ella no aguantara su enfermedad. Se fue caminando hacia los jardines, necesitaba respirar.

Cordelia nunca se dio cuenta que Karl ama con locura a Christa, y que si debía mantenerla encerrada para que estuviera junto a él, si no podía aparecerse frente a Christa para que se mantuviera tranquila y feliz, lo haría…porque él la amaba y se maldecía el día en que decidió escribir aquello…*

-o-o-o-

–Yumi, ¿Cómo están las galletas?–Preguntó Kanato mientras probaba el pastel de cuquita y chocolate que le habían preparado.

–Están muy ricas, Kanato-chan–Dijo Yumi cogiendo otra galleta de almendra y vainilla.

– ¡Yumi-chan!–Raito llegó corriendo hacia ellos y abrazó a la rubia fuertemente, la cual sin inmutarse, pero sonriendo por la llegada del mayor de los trillizos, seguía comiendo su querida galleta de vainilla– ¡Vamos a jugar!–Raito restregaba su mejilla derecha con la izquierda de Yumi.

–Raito, ¿acaso eres ciego? ¡No ves que Yumi está tomando el té conmigo! ¡Ve a jugar a otro lado!–Le gritó Kanato al trillizo mayor. Desde hace unos días atrás estaba que perdía la paciencia– ¡Y a Teddy le incomodas!–

–Jo~ Kanato-kun, no es justo. Yo también quiero pasar tiempo con mi linda hermanita–La abrazó más fuerte.

–Puedo pasar tiempo con los dos, no se peleen–Yumi señaló una silla vacía para que el castaño se sentara–Son hermanos, no veo la razón para enfadarse por algo así–Dijo sirviéndole a Raito té y algo de galletas.

– ¡Gracias, Yumi-chan!–Raito comenzó a degustar su té mientras Kanato lanzaba una y mil maldiciones que solo Teddy podía oír.

Yumi sonrió. Así debía ser, los hermanos se deben llevar bien…La rubia alzó su mirada hacia el castillo buscando la habitación del menor de los trillizos. Cordelia había vuelto a encerrarlo para que estudiara. ¿Acaso Ayato no podía jugar? Entendía que era el heredero de Cordelia, pero era demasiado, sobre todo para un niño de apenas 9 años que lo que debería hacer es divertirse; así mismo pasaba con Shu, aunque el primogénito se las arreglaba muy seguido. Ella volvió a mirar su taza de té. Sentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

"Deberías de matarla, mata a Cordelia" Abrió los ojos asustada y apretó los puños. Era esa voz de nuevo, esa oscura voz que provenía desde el interior de su cabeza, tal vez hasta de su alma. "Vamos…tu puedes. Solo déjame salir…"

– ¡No!–Gritó levantándose dejando a los dos trillizos, que se hallaban discutiendo, perplejos por su actuar.

– ¿Yumi-chan?–Preguntó Raito al ver lo pálida que se encontraba su hermana.

Eso la despertó de su trance– ¿Sucede algo?–Preguntó Kanato visiblemente preocupado.

–N-no…–Se llevó una mano a pecho–Solo estoy cansada–Hizo una reverencia–Con vuestro permiso–Y se marchó hacia dentro del castillo.

– ¡Es tu culpa!–Le gritó Kanato a Raito una vez Yumi desapareció–Siempre llegas en el mejor momento–

–Pero si yo no hice nada~ –Se defendió el peli castaño.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Hola Hola! Disculpen la extensa demora, estoy en clases y ya saben.**

 **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **–** **Chicos, en serio, perdónenme, prometo actualizar más a seguido–Les guiñé un ojo.**

 **–** **No le hagan caso a la menstruación andante–Un Edgar de apenas 11 años se asomó por la ventana–Siempre dice lo mismo–**

 **–** **¡Edgar!–Le grité acercándome a él.**

 **–** **No me grites–Sacó una manzana–Cógela, es para ti–**

 **Mi cara de enfado se esfumó al momento– ¡Edgar te AMO!–Cogí la manzana y le di un largo beso en la mejilla.**

 **–** **¿Q-que haces? ¡Que tienes 16!–Shu entró en el cuarto justo en ese momento para alejarme de Yuma.**

 **–** **Jo, no es justo–Me crucé de brazos–Shu es muy celoso con Edgar–**

 **–** **¿¡QUE!?–Gritaron ambos.**

 **–** **Lo quiere solo para él–**

 **–** **¡QUE NO!–**

 **–** **JU JU, Yaoi, JU JU–**

 **–** **¡QUE NO!–Shu y Edgar pusieron cara de asco.**

 **–** **Voy a vomitar–Dijo el castaño claro.**

 **–** **¡Nos vemos en la próxima! Recuerden dejarnos preguntas a mí y a mis queridos niños!–**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Esa tibia piel_**

 ** _Poseedora de aquello de lo que hoy carezco._**

 ** _El latido de tu corazón fue como una canción de cuna para mí esa noche_**

 ** _…_** ** _la canción de cuna que nunca me dieron…_**

 ** _…_** ** _la canción de cuna que nunca_** ** _nos_** ** _dieron…_**

 **Capítulo VII:**

El día hoy estaba notablemente nublado, la brisa corría algo más fría que de costumbre; daba la señal de acercarse el otoño, pues los arboles comenzaban a teñirse de naranja, rojo y amarillo, las rosas ya se marchitaban. Se veía triste el día. Eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yumi en esos momentos, ahí, sentada frente al piano observando por el ventanal el cambio del tiempo. Cambió su mirada azulina a las teclas del piano y las rozó con sus dedos pensando que debía tocar, algo que combinara con el tiempo.

–Hoy es un buen día–Dijo para sí mientras comenzaba a probar las teclas en busca de algo de inspiración–Que día más triste–

Claro que era un día triste. Su mamá no estaba ahí, fue a ver a un amigo de su padre, un brujero dijo Karl, que tal vez podría retrasar su enfermedad, no regresaría en una semana. Pero aun así, el día no le disgustaba. El pensamiento vagó hasta llegar a sus hermanos, sus seis hermanos varones, y sonrió. Hoy todos tenían que hacer algo, hoy ella estaría sola. Encogió los hombros mientras cerraba los puños. Volvió a mirar las teclas y volvió a tocarlas.

–Algo de Beethoven estaría bien–Dijo sonriendo mientras sus manos danzaban sobre las teclas del piano grácilmente llenando la habitación de la melodía que salía del instrumento.

Tranquilizador. Esa era la palabra para aquella melodía; acorde con la oscuridad que ahora cubría el cielo y la tierra, acorde con los seres como ella y sus hermanos. Moonlight Sonata.

–…oni-chan…–

-o-o-o-

Christa abrió sus ojos suavemente llevada por la melodía que escuchaba. Se levantó de su cama y caminando se acercó a la pequeña y enrejada ventana que poseía su habitación en aquella torre. Notó que la melodía provenía del castillo, con su visión logró ver que era la pequeña quien tocaba. Ella era vampiro, por lo que podía escuchar desde esa distancia si quería. Alzó su mirada y notó un cielo gris oscuro, como si dentro de poco fuera a caer una maldición sobre todo.

Sonrió levemente ante su pensamiento. ¿Qué maldición sería esa? ¿Sería más grande de la que ella llevaba impuesta? Esta maldición de vida eterna. ¡Cuánto quisiera morir! Ese era su mayor anhelo.

Se acercó a la coqueta y al abrir una de sus gavetas agarró un pequeño pero afilado cuchillo. Se lo acercó al pecho sin miedo, pero la voz temerosa de alguien la detuvo, haciéndola soltar el cuchillo que rebotó en el suelo.

– ¡Madre!–El pequeño Subaru agarró el cuchillo y lo botó por la ventana.

– ¡¿Porqué?!–Le gritó su madre alterada– ¡Déjame cumplir mis deseos!–

–No puedo hacer eso–Dijo el pequeño preocupado–No quiero que mueras–Susurró.

– ¡¿Qué sabrás tú?!–Le volvió a gritar la peliblanca haciendo que el pequeño abriera sus ojos sorprendido– ¡En primer lugar no debiste haber nacido!–

– ¿Qué sucede?–Una tercera voz se sumó.

En frente de ellos se encontraba el Karl Heinz que observaba la situación. Observó a su hermana-esposa y sintió ganas de llorar. Cada día más triste, cada día más apagada, todo por su propia culpa.

–Padre…–Subaru se incorporó y se colocó frente a su madre sacando la daga que la misma le había obsequiado.

Su determinación fue remplazada por sorpresa al ver como su madre lo echaba de lado y caminaba hacia el hombre con la cabeza gacha. No entendía a su madre, ella lo odiaba tanto a él como a su padre, entonces ¿Por qué cada vez que él llegaba y el mismo trataba de protegerla, ella lo dejaba atrás?

Karl Heinz vio a su mujer acercarse y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el acarició uno de los largos y sedosos cabellos que ella poseía. Observó a su hijo confundido y sonrió para sí mismo. Christa no era imbécil, enfrentarse al Rey Vampiro, traicionarle, era un cruel delito, y su último hijo varón lo hacía muy a menudo, pero ahí iba ella a cubrir su acción. ¿Por qué era tan bella? Incluso ahora con sus problemas de bipolaridad, odiar y amar.

–Subaru, retírate–Dijo Christa sin levantar la vista del suelo.

–Pero madre…–

– ¡Retírate!–Le dijo más fuerte apretando los puños.

Subaru agarró su daga y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas salió corriendo, observando con rabia y odio contenido a su padre. Odiaba a ese hombre. Al salir lo primero que sus ojos rojos observaron fue lo oscuro del día.

-o-o-o-

Reiji volvió a cerrar el libro por octava vez desde que lo abrió. Estaba de muy mal humor, aunque según Ayato eso era casi siempre. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se dirigió al ventanal de la biblioteca. Observó el cielo gris, como el viento hacía mover las copas de los arboles provocando que las hojas salieran desprendidas. Suspiró sintiéndose por una vez libre de todas las obligaciones que él mismo se había impuesto.

Vio a su hermano salir de unos arbustos provenientes del bosque con una sonrisa. Sintió odio. ¿Qué veía su madre en aquel desperdicio? Él era obviamente mejor que su hermano mayor, entonces ¿Por qué no él?

– ¿Por qué siempre es él…?–Apretó su mandíbula notablemente molesto mientras se volvía a dirigir a la mesa–…yo soy mejor…–

Hoy no estaba de buen humor.

-o-o-o-

¿Cuánto rato llevaba observando la voluptuosa figura de su madre? No sabía. La hallaba tan perfecta e imponente que se le hacía irresistible el mirarla, detallarla. Tan hermosa como una rosa.

–Raito–Escuchó su nombre Salir de sus labios carmín.

–Sí, madre–Se acercó a ella, la cual vestía una simple bata de seda.

–Tu madre está cansada–Ella le acarició los cabellos sensualmente–Me siento tan sola, Raito–

El castaño agarró la mano que le acariciaba los cabellos y se la llevó a los labios besando sus nodillos sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su madre. La vio sonreír y él también sonrió. ¡Como la amaba! Amaba aquel sucio e insano juego que llevaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya sus ropas estaban regadas por el suelo mientras ellos se hallaban en la cama.

–Raito, mi pequeño Raito–Parecía gemir.

–Eres mía, ¿cierto?–

Pero ella no respondió.

-o-o-o-

La noche había caído rápidamente, por lo que el albino menor ya se hallaba en su habitación. La pared de tapiz blanco y suelo de caoba, nada exagerado, todo simple. Solo tenía su cama, el armario y el respectivo ventanal. Estaba acostado en su cama, envuelto entre las colchas- esa noche había frío por estar en entradas de otoño- dando vueltas de un lado para otro sin poder dormir, el frío no lo dejaba. Estaba a punto de levantarse y buscar algún abrigo cuando sintió que algo se removía bajo sus sabanas.

Extrañado y curioso, levanto el manojo de sabanas para encontrarse con una Yumi en pijamas.

– ¡Yumi!–Gritó mientras se pegaba al cabezal de la cama sorprendido– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Regresa a tu cuarto!–Le regañó.

–Hace frío–Dijo la rubia sonriéndole mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas a su lado.

–Esa no es excusa, si te descubren aquí será un gran problema–

–No me importa–Dijo haciendo un puchero–Yo quiero dormir con oni-chan–Lo abrazó haciendo que el peliblanco comenzara a cambiar de color hasta ponerse rojo.

–Y-Yumi–La llamó–Pero, ¿Cómo entraste?–Preguntó dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

–Tu puerta estaba abierta–Dijo.

–Eso es imposible, siempre le pongo seguro–

–Que sí–Suspiró ella–Tienes la manija rota, de hecho–

– ¡¿Qué?!–Gritó sorprendido–No puede ser–

–Subaru-nichan es muy fuerte–Dijo Yumi entusiasmada.

–Yumi, ¡no me cambies el tema! ¡No debes estar aquí!–Se levantó–Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación…–Sintió una punzada en su corazón al voltear a ver a su hermana y encontrar lágrimas en sus ojos– ¿Yumi…?–Se acercó y le limpió las silenciosas lagrimas– ¿Pasa algo?–

–…no quiero estar sola…–

Se sentía horrible esa punzada en el pecho–Soy un demonio–Se dijo más para sí mismo que para la rubia, ella negó frenéticamente–Te hice llorar–Limpió sus mejillas–Mamá tiene razón, soy un monstruo–

–Oni-chan no es un monstruo–Negó–Los monstruos no protegen a las personas, tampoco hacen promesas–

La observó ido. ¿Por qué ella siempre decía esas cosas? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta…que lo salvaba cada vez más de la oscuridad en la que él mismo se había ahogado?

–Subaru-nichan prometió protegerme a mí y a todos–Ella sonrió–Es imposible que seas un monstruo–Ella pegó su frente a la de él–Y si lo fueras, me dejaría raptar por ti y no querría que mi príncipe me encuentre–

–Yumi…–

–Aunque eso sería ilógico, ya que tú eres mi príncipe. Pero dices ser el monstruo, ¿eres las dos cosas, oni-chan?–

Subaru bajó la mirada con una sonrisa y los ojos cristalinos–Dices cada cosa…–Susurró–Está bien, puedes dormir conmigo–

– ¡Qué bien!–Se mostró alegre.

–Con una condición–

– ¿Cuál?–

–Nunca…–El levantó su mirada sonriendo–nunca vuelvas a llorar, quiero que sonrías–

Yumi sonrió más ampliamente y abrazó al peliblanco–Si, sonreiré para ti, Subaru-nichan–

Subaru logró escuchar el latido del corazón de su hermana. Tan suave, pausado; parecía que en cualquier momento se detendría. Era tranquilizador.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Si ya sé, me demoré mucho, perdónenme, ya estoy en la segunda recta de exámenes. Es fastidioso.**

 **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, yo solo me los violo a cada rato XD!**

 **–** **No digas eso, Carmison-chan, vas excitarme–Raito (9 años) apareció con cara libidinosa.**

 **–** **Aléjate Echii (pervertido) –Le dije apuntándolo con un palo de escoba.**

 **–** **¡Que cruel!–Dramatizó su dolor.**

 **–** **Raito, eres asqueroso–Kanato lo observaba ocultando la mitad de su rostro tras Teddy–Eres un pobre insecto infructífero–**

 **–** **Kanato-chan, no hacía falta exagerar tanto–Dije preocupada observando como Raito se había desmayado ante la palabra** ** _insecto_** **.**

 **–** **¡Mph! Él se lo buscó, ¿no es cierto Teddy?–**

 **–** **Bueno, bueno. Eso es todo por ahora, recuerden dejar sus preguntas para el próximo** ** _"Respuestas"_** **Ahora tengo que llevar a esta…cosa…a donde el Rey vampiro para que lo examine. ¡NOS VEMOS!–**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Cuando no podíamos ni con nosotros mismos_**

 ** _Tú estuviste ahí para nosotros_**

 ** _Entonces, ¿Por qué?_**

 ** _¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes…?_**

 **Capítulo VIII:**

Una larga melena rubia, ondulada en las puntas pasaba a través de los rosales de rosas rojas y blancas a gran velocidad. Una vez salió de ellos, mostró a la pequeña princesa del Rey vampiro, la cual mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras sus azules ojos, que se iban convirtiendo en un aguamarina a medida que crecía, destellaban felicidad. Había pasado una semana y al fin vería a su madre, debería de estar a punto de llegar, pues desde uno de los grandes balcones del castillo vio el carruaje a lo lejos, no lo pensó y bajó a toda velocidad para recibirla, no le importó tropezarse, caerse, incluso no se detuvo cuando vio a Ayato y a Kanato que la miraron preocupados cuando cayó al suelo del vestíbulo principal, atinó a saludarlos de lejos diciendo que tenía prisa.

Agitada, con el vestido y el cabello revuelto, llegó al portón del castillo sintiendo los trotes de los caballos más cerca hasta que se pasaron frente a ella para dejar ver un hermoso carruaje. Vio las puertas del carruaje abrirse y su madre bajar por los dos escalones, vestida de verde claro.

– ¡Mamá!–Saltó a su encuentro abrazándola lo que podía por las piernas, pues el vestido no la dejaba–Te extrañé…–Sintió la caricia de su madre en sus cabellos arreglándolos de paso. Yumi levantó su mirada a su madre y la observó confundida mientras se separaba unos escasos centímetros de ella– ¿Mamá?–

Era su mamá, lo sabía; pero aquella melena verde que antes rebosaba ante el viento por su largura ahora se veía reducida hasta un poco más allá de los hombros, la veía un poco más delgada haciendo que se preocupara.

– ¿Pasa algo, cariño?–Su madre se agachó para quedar a su altura.

– ¿Por qué…?–La rubia extendió su mano hacia el corto cabello de su madre.

–Ah…–Pareció recordar aquel detalle– ¿Esto?–Alexandra se acarició su propio cabello–No te preocupes–Le sonrió a su hija.

Yumi encogió los hombros mientras su mirada se ensombrecía–Me gustaba tu cabello–Susurró a su madre aunque sonó a reproche.

–Era necesario–Una tercera voz, masculina, se escuchó tras Alexandra, la cual se incorporó para colocarse al lado de su hija dejando a la vista aquel alto y apuesto hombre de ojos bicolor.

Yumi lo observó sorprendida de su altura. ¡Parecía un gigante! Una flor gigante ya que su cabello era rosado. Pero si había algo realmente que destacar eran aquellos ojos, el izquierdo rojo y el derecho dorado. La mirada del hombre se posó en su pequeña figura haciéndola encogerse aún más en su lugar.

–Yumi–Shu llegó a su lado saludándola con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver a su pequeña hermana cohibida en su lugar al lado de Alexandra.

–Si es el príncipe–El alto hombre cambió su mirada a al rubio.

–Leonellus-san–Saludó Shu entendiendo el porqué del encogimiento de su hermana–Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía–La primera vez que conoció a ese hombre le causó lo mismo, esa extraña manía de observarlo todo minuciosamente hacía que los pelos de la nuca se erizaran.

–Usted ha crecido bastante, príncipe–El hombre dio una reverencia en su dirección en señal de respeto.

Yumi observó sorprendida a su hermano mayor. Sabía que Shu era el primogénito y por ley la próxima cabeza de la familia, pero nunca imaginó que le mostraran tal respeto siendo un niño de 11 años.

–No hacen falta esas formalidades–Negó el mayor de los hermanos–Soy menor que usted por mucho y… me hace sentir incomodo–con sus últimas palabras un tenue rosa pálido se posó en sus mejillas.

El hombre, nombrado Leonellus, dejó su reverencia para observar a ambos rubios–Eres tan amable que me cabe la duda si en verdad eres un vampiro, y más si eres el heredero al trono…Pareces más un niño ángel–

Alexandra sonrió ante la comparación. Ciertamente, el niño rubio era muy amable con todos y para todos. Más de una vez lo había encontrado por los pasillos, siendo atento con ella como si Karl le hubiera explicado de su delicada condición.

–Un ángel–Susurró Yumi observando a su hermano sonrojarse ante la comparación–Tienes razón, Shu-nisán es muy amable–Apoyó a Leonellus.

–No es justo–Escuchó la voz de Raito en sus espaldas, por lo que la rubia menor volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios–Yo también quiero que me halagues, Yumi-chan–

–Raito-nichan–Saludó entusiasmada la rubia.

– ¿Se te olvidó? Hoy tienes lección de piano conmigo–Raito le agarró la mano y observó a Shu– ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?–

La pregunta sorprendió al rubio, pues casi hablaban, por no decir nunca, por culpas de las peleas de sus madres. Observó a ambos quienes esperaban una respuesta de su parte. Él sonrió asintiendo para salir corriendo en dirección del castillo después de despedirse de Alexandra. Yumi los estaba uniendo, y rezaba porque lo lograra completamente.

–Que energía–Comentó Leonellus oyendo la pequeña risa de Alexandra–Quien diría que Karl al fin tuviera una hija. Me tenía muy preocupado con el hecho de que solo tuviera varones con sus otros tres matrimonios, incluso _aquel_ salió varón–Suspiró con algo de alivio–Ella también parece un pequeño ángel; –Se volteó al carruaje–pero hay algo que la quiere arrastrar–

Alexandra abrió sus ojos sorprendida de que él también se diera cuenta. No eran imaginaciones suyas–Yo también puedo sentirlo–Leonellus volteó su mirada a la de Alexandra notando su preocupación– ¿Cómo puedo salvarla? ¿Qué es lo que la…?–

–Alexandra–Le interrumpió el hombre–Soy un demonio y practico brujería médica, no soy yo al que debes de contar esto–Se volvió a dirigir al carruaje y subiendo los dos escalones se volvió a voltear a Alexandra viendo como ella mantenía sus manos unidas a la altura de su pecho.

Cuando Karl le avisó que mandaría a su cuarta esposa se sorprendió bastante. Leonellus conocía hace siglos al rey vampiro y sabía el amor que tenía hacia Christa, no podía creer que se hubiera casado con otra mujer; pero cuando vio a Alexandra entendió que no era por amor, pero tampoco por aquellos planes que llevaba. Más bien la tenía a su lado, aparte de mantener a su hija a salvo, por el parecido comportamiento de esta mujer y Christa cuando aún se encontraba sana mentalmente. Seguramente con lo estresado que se encontraba por el cambio de su hermana repentinamente, encontrar a Alexandra le vino como anillo al dedo, después vinieron las consecuencias de sus actos: quedó embarazada. No es que fuera algo malo tener hijos, pero sinceramente él no servía para eso y su amigo el Rey no era tan buen ejemplo que digamos.

–Toma las pastillas que realicé cada 8 horas. Recuerda que solo hacen que el proceso de tu enfermedad vaya más lento, pero no dudes que algún día llegara la hora en que nada te hará efecto–Podía sonar frío, pero debía aclararlo–Dile a Karl que me llame en cuanto pueda–

Ella asintió suavemente. Él se adentró en el carruaje y tras cerrarse la puerta los caballos comenzaron nuevamente su caminata hacia el mundo demoniaco. Leonellus observó por la ventana al castillo.

–Pero al mismo tiempo, si no se deja arrastrar…–Suspiró–Por eso los Semi son muy complicados–

-o-o-o-

La melodía complementada entre el piano y el violín hacían que la habitación se viera envuelta en algún hechizo mágico, según creía Yumi que miraba a ambos hermanos con admiración mientras tocaban las partituras de " _Fall"_ de _Clack Chen._ Yumi sonrió nostálgica recordando que antes de que ella llegara ellos no se hablaban, ninguno de sus hermanos se hablaban entre ellos. Pero no importaba, ya que ella los uniría, ella estaría con ellos para siempre.

 ** _Sin importar que_**

La melodía llegó a su fin haciendo que se levantara del sofá donde se encontraba sentada admirando la composición y aplaudiera suavemente pero mostrando su entusiasmo con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Maravilloso!–Les felicitó a ambos caminando hacia ellos–Yo también quiero tocar así algún día–

–No te preocupes, Yumi–Ayato entró por la gran puerta con una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación y algo de miedo–Por lo menos Raito es bueno en eso–Se sentó en el sofá con algo de diversión.

–Ayato-kun, eso fue cruel–Se quejó el trillizo mayor. Los cuatro rieron ante su reacción.

– ¡Ayato!–La voz de Cordelia se escuchaba por los pasillos haciendo que el nombrado se le erizara los bellos de la nuca y un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

–Rayos–Dijo notablemente asustado mientras se disponía a correr por los pasillos escapando de su madre.

Cordelia entró al salón donde se encontraban los otros tres que miraban hacia la segunda puerta como Ayato había desaparecido a una velocidad sorprendente. La mujer observó a Yumi unos segundos y después a los otros dos.

–Raito–Llamó a su hijo con tono cansado, como si hubiese recorrido el castillo entero tras su hijo menor– ¿Dónde está Ayato?–Preguntó

–No lo sé–Cubrió a su hermano haciendo que Yumi lo observara, Raito era un buen hermano.

–Si lo estas cubriendo–Su tono comenzaba cambiar a molesto notándose también en sus ceño fruncido.

–No lo hemos visto–Interrumpió Yumi ganándose la atención de la de cabellos morados–Raito-nichan ha estado conmigo desde las 3 de la tarde y no hemos salido de aquí–Dijo observando el reloj que marcaba las 6:54pm.

–Mocosa. ¿No te enseñaron a no meterte donde no te llaman?–Preguntó Cordelia entre molestia y burla.

–Madre–Raito se levantó del butacón del piano molesto. Shu bajó su violín algo molesto.

–Ellos son mis hermanos, me importan quiera o no–Respondió con una sonrisa la rubia viendo como Cordelia abría los ojos incrédula.

Otra vez volvía a aparecer aquella Yumi. Cordelia podía sentir como le temblaba el entrecejo de enojo, pero sabía que no podía tocarla, era la consentida de Karl. La observó por más de un minuto de completo silencio, donde ambos hermanos mantenían la boca entre abierta por la impresión que se llevaron, preguntándose porque era tan importante aquella pequeña mocosa. Se dio la vuelta con algo de orgullo y abandonó la sala sin mirar ni siquiera a su hijo mayor.

–Eso fue asombroso–Susurró Shu– ¿En serio se largó?–Preguntó a Raito el cual se veía igual de sorprendido que él.

–Creí que iba a golpearte–El castaño miró con sumo alivio a su pequeña hermana.

– ¿Golpearme?–Preguntó inocentemente– ¿Por qué lo haría? No dije nada malo–

A ambos les dio un pequeño tic en sus ojos izquierdos mientras la miraban incrédulos. Su pequeña hermana no tenía sentido de peligro.

–A veces me pregunto si aquellos lobos no se habrán comido parte de su cerebro–La voz de Reiji se hizo presente hallándolo en el umbral de la puerta.

– ¡Reiji-nisan!–Le saludó entusiasmada mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba con fuerza ganándose un sonrojo de parte del pelinegro que se apartó torpemente de su hermana acomodándose los lentes.

–En todo caso no vuelvas a responderle, es una falta de respeto responderle o replicar ante lo dicho de una Reina–Le dio la espalda a ellos tratando de evitar que los varones vieran su sonrojo sin notar que Shu se hallaba sonriendo, pues ya lo había visto.

–Si~ –Asintió cantarina.

-o-o-o-

Alexandra entró en la larga sala del trono encontrando a su marido sentado en el trono con antebrazo apoyado al reposabrazos y sus nudillos sostenías su cabeza por la barbilla. Se acercó a hasta los escalones de la plataforma sin atreverse a subir ni a interrumpir lo que su esposo leía.

– ¿Qué dijo Leonellus?–Preguntó sin apartar la vista de sus papeles, parecían ser importantes.

Alexandra encogió de hombros, esa era la razón por la que se desenamoró de Karl. Después de un año de relación comenzó a notar que él se alejaba, y cuando ella se dio cuenta de su embarazo no lo dudó y desapareció sin dejar rastro, aunque a él no le importó mucho que digamos. Solo se dignó a mostrarse cuando supo de su hija.

–Preparó unas medicinas para mí. Dijo que harían el proceso de la enfermedad más lento, pero que n me confiara…Pidió que lo llamaras cuando pudieses–El Rey asintió aun sin mirarla cambiando de papel–Karl–Le llamó–Algo pasa con Yumi, hasta Leonellus-san se dio cuenta–

Solo en ese momento Karl levantó su mirada de los papeles para observarla atentamente–Lo sé–

– ¡¿Y no piensas hacer nada?!–Preguntó desesperada la peliverde.

–No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Alexandra–Suspiró cansado. Claro que lo había notado, aquella oscuridad siguiendo a su pequeña luz. ¿Pero que quería esperar viviendo en un mundo con monstruos como ellos, donde solo hay oscuridad? Algún día la oscuridad será parte de ella también–Solo nos queda esperar–

– ¡¿Esperar?!–Alexandra frunció el ceño– ¡¿Esperar a que la consuma por completo?! ¡¿A que ya no haya vuelta atrás?!–

–Eso es algo que ella misma debe decidir–

– ¡¿Y la vas a dejar hundirse?! ¡¿Quieres que termine igual que todas nosotras?!–Le gritó desesperada.

Karl la observó sorprendido por el coraje que su cuarta esposa mostraba, pero no tanto eso como lo que le había gritado. Todas nosotras. Claro que se refería a ella ya sus esposas. Era cierto, las había hecho a todas y cada una de ellas infelices solo para sus propósitos sin importarle sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo. Incluso con ella. Pensó imaginando a su pequeña hermana encerrada en la torre con la mirada perdida, sin brillo.

Vio a la peliverde voltearse aún enojada hacia la salida y comenzar a caminar. Él se levantó y llegó a su lado en lo que cuesta un parpadeo agarrando su brazo para voltearla hacia él. La mirada que recibió fue de la más pura molestia y preocupación, pero aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que se negaban a caer de sus ojos esmeraldas la hicieron ver como una niña pequeña, por lo que suavizó su agarre y sus facciones. Tal vez no estaba siendo considerado, y sabía que no podía alterarla.

–No llores–Dijo el Rey mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas que aún no habían caído. ¿Por qué ella y Christa tenían que parecerse en este modo?

–Sé que no soy más que un remplazo–Comentó la peliverde dejando a Karl sorprendido, ¿tanto se notaba?–No me interesa serlo, pues ya no siento nada hacia ti. Sabes perfectamente que estoy aquí por ella, por el miedo que tengo de dejarla sola–Alexandra dio un suave golpe con su puño en el pecho del Rey vampiro–Solo estoy preocupada–Susurró escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro que solo atinó a acariciarle sus ahora cortos cabellos verdes.

–Te dije el primer día que llegaron que la protegería–Le recordó el vampiro observando con sus almendrados ojos un punto fijo en la pared lejana–Pero eso que la envuelve no es algo que podamos impedir. Es algo que ella debe decidir: Seguirla o alejarla–Explicó–Es parte de ser lo que es–

–Me da miedo lo que pueda pasarle–Sollozó.

–Lo que suceda será por su propia decisión. No podemos tenerla siempre bajo nuestra protección, ella debe aprender a tomar sus propias decisiones–

Karl entrecerró sus ojos recordando a su madre. A medida que su hija menor crecía se daba cuenta del parecido que tenía con su madre. Tal vez esa era la verdadera razón del cariño que le tenía a su hija. Quería proteger aquello que no pudo proteger en el pasado.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **–** **¡Hola Hola! ¡Ya estoy nuevamente aquí! ¿Me extrañaron?–Pregunté muy cerca de la cámara pestañando inocentemente mostrando mis almendrados ojos.**

 **–** **¿Quién va a extrañarte?–Preguntó Ayato incrédulo de mi pregunta, pero al segundo desapareció tras un hueco en la pared con su figura tras mi fuerte puñetazo.**

 **–** **¡Ah! Lo siento, Ayato-chan, tenías un mosquito ahí. ¿Decías algo?–Dije con una sonrisa macabra.**

 **–** **Qué falta de modales–Reiji se acomodó sus lentes sin dejar de leer.**

 **–** **Yo también te quiero Reiji–Dije sarcásticamente, pero solo recibí una mirada fulminadora que hizo que mi piel se erizara–Era jugando, ¿sabes?–negué con mis manos nerviosa, pero él no despegó sus ojos de mí.**

 **–** **Típico de un hijo de Beatrix, siempre a la defensiva–Cordelia hizo acto de presencia acariciando su larga cabellera.**

 **La gatuna mirada de Cordelia se posó en mí haciéndome temblar, esa mujer me daba algo de miedo–C-Cordelia-sama. ¿Y eso usted p-por aquí?–Me adelanté a buscarle el mejor asiento.**

 **–** **No tenía nada mejor que hacer–Se sentó con la elegancia de una flor coqueta.**

 **–** **Podías ir a molestar a otro lado–Susurré.**

 **–** **¿Dijiste algo?–**

 **–** **¡N-nada!–Negué eufóricamente sintiendo como el sudor bajaba por todo mi cuerpo rápidamente–No le tome importancia–Me volteé a ustedes–Voy a responder rápido para terminar con esto, no soporto esta presión–Les susurré.**

 **Milu Montoya: XD! Te lo puedo prestar, ¡Pero solo un rato! Soy celosa con Subaru…**

 **Skarllet notherman: No fue nada!**

 **Ayame Mashiva: Aquí está la conti!**

 **–** **Recuerden dejar comentarios a mis pequeños, a las Reinas y al rey, incluso a mi!–**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Nunca había aborrecido tanto la luz como lo hice aquel día_**

 ** _Verte llorar de nuevo a pesar de que me prometiste que no lo harías_**

 ** _Ver que llorabas por mí_**

 ** _Dolía_**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IX:**

–Me duele…–La voz de la pequeña rubia salió entrecortada y ahogada.

–Tranquila–Le tranquilizó el albino–Lo haré lo más suave posible para que te duela menos…–Yumi asintió confiada de su hermano Subaru. Sintió como _aquello_ salía de entre su piel y soltó un gritito ahogado, le ardía–Ya está–Aliviado el albino observó la espina de aquella mal educada rosa que se había encajado en uno de los dedos de su hermana.

(¡Cuantos malpensados XD!)

Respiró llenando sus pulmones de aquel olor dulzón. Alzó su mirada hacia el dedo herido de su pequeña hermana rubia observando que de aquel orificio salían pequeñas gotas de sangre. Tragó grueso sintiéndose asqueado por querer probar. Agarró unas vendas y vendó el dedo índice de su hermana que le sonrió.

–Gracias, oni-chan–Ella le abrazó siendo correspondida por él.

–Trata de ser más precavida–Dijo Subaru separándose de ella sonriéndole.

– ¡Si~!–

El albino sonrió aún más. Yumi era muy traviesa, a veces curiosa, pero sobre todo era amable y simpática; por eso todos sus hermanos la protegían, aunque nunca admitirían- por cuestión de orgullo- que era ella quien los salvaba una y otra vez, no solo de sus madres, sino de ellos mismos y su oscuridad. Esta pequeña luz que corría por los dominios del castillo iluminando todo cuanto pudiese sin darse cuenta. Sintió nuevamente la ardentía en su garganta, logrando que se llevara una mano a la misma. Hace una semana que sentía aquel ardor.

– ¿Pasa algo, oni-chan?–Pregunto Yumi al ver la molestia en el rostro del albino.

–No es nada–negó Subaru.

– ¡Tienes colmillos! Increíble–

–Hace una semana–

–Aquí estabas–Escucharon la recta voz de Reiji a sus espaldas, por lo que ambos menores se voltearon a observar al mayor–Se te olvidó que hoy ibas a practicar Waltz–No era una pregunta, era una afirmación a lo que la rubia asintió avergonzada.

–Lo siento, Reiji-nisan–

El pelinegro suspiró cansado y observó al menor–Subaru–Saludó a lo que el nombrado solo asintió.

–Se retrasó por mi culpa, tenía que sacarle una espina–Le enseñó la espina al pelinegro.

–Debes de tener cuidado al coger una rosa–Dijo Reiji en forma de reproche a su pequeña hermana rubia.

–Mo~ Dejen de decirme lo mismo, no soy una niña–Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos logrando que Subaru se sonrojara, se vía muy mona haciendo eso.

–Eres una niña, Yumi–Rectificó el mayor de acomodándose las gafas–De cualquier forma, dejaremos las clases para otro día. ¿Quieres tomar té?–Le ofreció el pelinegro.

– ¡Sí!–Asintió entusiasmada.

–Subaru–Reiji miró al menor que negó con la cabeza.

–El té me da dolor de cabeza–

–No te gusta–Dijo Yumi.

–No es que no me guste, puedo tomarlo, pero me da dolor–

–Bien, vamos Yumi–Reiji comenzó a caminar hacia la pérgola donde siempre se encontraba su madre tejiendo.

–Sí; adiós oni-chan. Nos vemos después–Se despidió la rubia siguiendo a su hermano mayor y comenzando a charlar amenamente.

El pequeño albino acarició su garganta mientras hacía una mueca mientras veía a sus hermanos alejarse. Le ardía, la sentía seca. Por mucho que tomara agua, esa sequía seguía. Sentía que era un pueblo donde no había la suficiente agua para abastecerlo. No solo eso, le picaban los dientes. Alzó su mirada al cielo despejado y un dolor de cabeza lo azotó en esos instantes haciéndolo bajar nuevamente la vista con una mueca de dolor mientras se dirigía al castillo.

La luz le estaba molestado más de lo normal.

-o-o-o-

Yumi llegó junto a Reiji a la pérgola donde se hallaban Shu y Beatrix, la última bordando algo. Se sentó junto a ellos y comenzaron una animada conversación, hasta que la preocupación de la rubia menor por su hermano albino se hizo presente.

– ¿Subaru ya tiene colmillos?–Preguntó sorprendido Reiji–Pero si es el menor, apenas tiene 8–

–Yo todavía no los tengo y ya tengo 12–Comentó Shu igual de sorprendido.

–Yo los vi–Afirmó Yumi–Le arde la garganta también–

–Esto es increíble–Halagó el pelinegro sin creer lo que oía.

–Es lo más natural–Se unió a la conversación la segunda esposa–Subaru es…un caso especial–

– ¿Un caso especial? ¿Por qué?–Preguntó confundida la princesa del castillo.

–Subaru es hijo de Christa–Dijo Shu como si aquello resolviera el problema.

–Eso ya lo sé–

–Christa es hermana de padre–Reiji terminó la explicación de su hermano.

– ¡¿Padre y Christa son hermanos?!–Preguntó sorprendida– ¿Eso se puede?–

–Realmente no, pero Karl puede ser un testarudo de vez en cuando–Prácticamente susurró Beatrix.

–Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con que sean hermanos y Subaru sea un caso especial?–Seguía sin entender, y temía que por las cortas explicaciones que le daban sus hermanos no iba a entender, por lo que esta vez se dirigió a Beatrix.

–Mientras más cerca esté la línea de sangre, más fuerte será el sucesor–Comenzó su explicación siendo atendida por los tres niños–Subaru tiene mucha fuerza, posiblemente cuando sea más mayor no podrá controlarla–Yumi recordó la manija rota del cuarto de su albino hermano–Seguramente por eso sus instintos vampiros se hayan desarrollado primero–

Yumi bajó la mirada a la taza casi completa de té que tenía mientras encogía los hombros–oni-chan…–Susurró sin que nadie más que Beatrix-por sus audiciones vampíricas-la escuchara.

-o-o-o-

El Rey vampiro bajó del carruaje agotado. Apenas comenzó su caminata hacia el castillo con la única idea de descansar un momento para después volver a trabajar-ser rey no era nada fácil-cuando se detuvo casi en automático abriendo con sorpresa aún más sus ojos. Sentía la presencia de un vampiro. Normalmente no le extrañaría, pero él sabía la cantidad de vampiros que se encontraban en el castillo, había otro más.

–¡Padre!–Oyó como su hija más pequeña- por tres meses y dos días-lo llamaba alegremente mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo, cosa que correspondió aun con rostro preocupado, si no era ella, ni Shu que también se acerca, ni Reiji, ni los trillizos siquiera. ¿Quién era?– ¿Padre?–Le llamó la rubia al ver lo distraído que se encontraba.

En ese momento alzó la mirada cuando sintió la presencia acercarse a él a paso calmado. Quiso gritar de frustración. De todos sus hijos ¿tenía que ser él? Aunque debía de haberlo supuesto. Frente a él llegó un Subaru con el cejo fruncido, posiblemente de la molestia que le causaba el sol en estos momentos.

–Esto es una orden–Su voz autoritaria hizo que tanto sus hijos como tres de sus cuatro esposas, faltaba Christa, ya presentes lo observaran con confusión y con algo de miedo incluso–No se acerquen a Subaru–Dijo al momento que chasqueaba sus dedos y unos familiares aparecían para agarrar al pequeño albino fuertemente que se notaba confundido, sorprendido y miedoso.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

– ¡Subaru-nichan!–Gritó la rubia al ver como él trataba por todos los medios de soltarse sin ningún resultado.

La pequeña no lo pensó y corrió en su dirección, incluso Shu lo intentó tratando de salvar a su pequeño hermano, pero su madre lo detuvo negando con la cabeza. Cuando Yumi creyó que llegaría alzaron a Subaru y a los segundos Karl la atrapó para colocarla sobre su hombro.

–Enciérrenlo en la torre este–Ordenó el Rey a los familiares

–Karl, esto no…–Comenzó Alexandra, pero calló al ver la mirada que le dirigió el rey vampiro.

– ¡Oni-chan!–Gritó la rubia desde el hombro de su padre estirando su brazo hacia su hermano sintiendo las lágrimas bañar su infantil rostro.

– ¡Yumi!–El albino también estiró su brazo logrando que sus manos se entrelazaran.

– ¡No quiero!–Lloró fuertemente la niña sintiendo como sus manos resbalaban a medida que su padre y los familiares se alejaban.

Sus manos se soltaron y en ese preciso instante, ella dejó de gritar. No podía oír los gritos de Subaru para no ser llevado, ni las suplicaciones de sus hermanos para que su padre se detuviera, ya no sentían ni las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus ojos. Ella tenía la vista fija en como su hermano se hacía más lejano, más y más lejano. Apretó los puños sobre la tela del vestuario de su padre.

 **Sin importar que**

–Suéltalo–soltó como una orden la pequeña y consentida princesa, haciendo que el Rey se detuviera algo asombrado por el tono de voz que utilizó su hija.

La observó de reojo notando algo que no le gusto para nada. No lo pensó, la colocó frente a él y colocando una de sus manos frente al rostro de su hija la llevó al desmayo gracias a uno de sus muchos poderes vampíricos, teniendo que atraparla nuevamente para que no se golpeara con el suelo. La cargó entre sus brazos para tele transportarse al castillo y dejarla en su habitación, siendo custodiada por dos familiares. Después se tele transportó a la sala del trono donde Cordelia, Beatrix y Alexandra lo esperaban, la última preocupada e histérica.

– ¿Pero qué crees que haces?–Le preguntó la peliverde apenas llegó a la sala.

–Protejo a mis hijos–respondió mientras se sentaba.

– ¡¿Protegerlos implica alejarlos, encerrarlos?! Por favor Karl, ¡es solo un niño!–

–Un niño que ya tiene sus instintos vampiros desarrollados–Afirmó el rey haciendo que Cordelia y Alexandra lo miraran con sorpresa, la rubia ya lo sabía– ¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad? Podría descontrolarse–

–Aun así, creo que hay mejores métodos para- –

– ¿No te parece que hablas demasiado?–Le interrumpió la de cabellos morados–No por gusto es el Rey de los vampiros, él sabe lo que hace–Y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba casado con Cordelia la quiso felicitar.

–Tiene razón, Alexandra–Beatrix se acercó a la peliverde con tal de que no comenzaran una disputa–Hay que esperar pacientemente y analizar los acontecimientos lo mejor que podamos–

El sonido de las puertas abrirse de golpe llamó la atención de todos los presentes abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a Christa jadeante con sus hermosos ojos sangre más cristalizados que de costumbre en el umbral, observando con rencor al único hombre que se hallaba en la sala.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Regresa a- –Comenzó Karl.

–No vine aquí a discutir contigo, mucho menos hablar–Soltó la mujer mordazmente sorprendiendo a los presentes–Solo vine a decirte algo–Dio un paso al frente empuñando sus manos con el entrecejo fruncido en señal de molestia–Te odio–Cordelia la miró enfadada, pero procuro callar, por lo menos frente a Karl.

Karl abrió sus ojos entre asombro y algo de dolor. Nunca, de todos los _te odio_ que habían salido de la boca de su hermana, uno le había dolido tanto como este. Se notaba abatida, y se preguntó la razón de esto, pero la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo previsto.

–Primero me secuestras, me violas–Ella bajó su cabeza al suelo apretando aún más sus puños, tanto era su rabia que comenzó a temblar, contando una historia que su propia y desgastada mente había creado–Él es tu hijo, por lo tanto es un monstruo, no debería haber nacido–Alexandra se encogió de hombros incrédula con lo que oía, aunque no debería sorprenderle si Cordelia prácticamente hacia lo mismo–Pero sigue siendo mi hijo–Ella levanto la cabeza decidida mirando al Rey con rabia–Lo odio por ser tuyo, pero lo amo por ser mío–

–Christa–Karl se levantó de su trono algo abismado.

– ¡No te acerques!–Le gritó la peliblanca mientras retrocedía nuevamente a la puerta–Sé que mi opinión no cuenta, por lo que no pediré que lo saques. Solo vine a decirte cuanto te detesto, _querido_ –Dijo seca y fríamente, como si de un cascarón vació se tratara.

Se volteó y salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse y volvió a su torre calmadamente siendo escoltada por los familiares que la habían estado buscando después de su corta fuga. Karl volvió a dejarse caer en su trono pesadamente, como si el siglo que llevaba le estuviera haciendo el peso ahora. Sus tres presentes esposas decidieron marcharse, tras una sugerencia de Beatrix, para dejarlo reflexionar. Tuvo la tentación de liberarlo de la torre este, pero pondría en peligro a Yumi y sus demás hijos que aún estaban en desarrollo. Subaru no debía salir de esa torre hasta que pudiera controlar su hambre.

Era lo mejor

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¡Hola a todos! Sé que no tengo perdón, me demoré mucho-mucho; pero ya estoy en la recta final, solo me faltan dos pruebas y fin de la School ¡VACACIONES!**

 **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **–** **Quería agradecerles por el apoyo que le están dando a la historia, ¡realmente me hace mucha ilusión!–Agité mis manitas emocionada.**

 **–** **Debes de estar contenta, Lie-chan–La dulce y apagada voz de Christa llamó mi atención volteándome hacia ella que se encontraba sentada en un sillón**

 **–** **¡SI!–Asentí eufóricamente. Mi semblante cambió a uno de dolor–Lo siento, Christa-sama. Intenté hacer que Karl no lo encerrara pero…–Susurré.**

 **Ella negó con una triste sonrisa–No te preocupes, Subaru estará bien. Es un niño muy fuerte–Halagó observando la torre este desde la ventana de mi habitación.**

 **–** **¡KYAAA!–Grité como toda Fangirl– ¡Es usted tan dulce, Christa-sama~!–**

 **–** **Siempre fue así–Karl Heinz hizo acto de presencia logrando que la albina lo observara molesto– ¿Aun estás molesta?–**

 **–** **No deseo hablar contigo,** ** _querido_** **(*nótese el desprecio*) –Y así comenzó otra discusión.**

 **–** **Bueno, mientras ellos discuten ¡vamos a responder los Review!–**

 **Asile-chan: ¡Gracias! Haré todo lo posible por que esta historia salga mucho más adelante. ¡Aquí tienes la conti! ¡Saludos y besos a ti también!**

 **–** **Recuerden que pueden hacer preguntas a mis pequeños, madres, Rey vampiro e incluso a mí; pero ahora…–Me volteé a ambos peliblancos ya que su gritería tenía mis rojizos cabellos de punta– ¡CALLENSE! ¡Me tienen harta! ¡Karl, fuera de mi habitación!–**

 **–** **Pero- –**

 **–** **¡Pero nada!–Y el Rey vampiro salió de la habitación cabizbajo**

 **–** **Gracias, Lie-chan–Christa me sonrió.**

 **–** **Todo por usted,** ** _My White Rose_** **–Hice una leve reverencia ante ella–Nos vemos en la próxima–Y con esas palabras se apagó el monitor.**


	12. Chapter 11

**.**

 ** _Está muy oscuro y frío aquí, hay demasiado silencio_**

 ** _Desde aquí no puedo oírte_**

 ** _No puedo verte_**

 ** _…_** ** _No puedo sentirte…_**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo X:**

Edgar no era un genio cuando de descifrar emociones y sentimientos se trataba, de hecho era un asco en ese tipo de cosas, tampoco le gustaba pensar mucho lo que hacía; por esa razón siempre decía las cosas sin pensar. Sin embargo, hace tres días había notado que su mejor y único amigo estaba decaído, tristón, demasiado serio para él.

– ¿Pasa algo, señorito?–Preguntó Edgar sentándose a su lado en la orilla del rio, observando como el agua corría a una velocidad calmada.

–Muchas cosas, Edgar, muchas cosas–

– ¿Sabes? No soy muy bueno en estas cosas pero…–Se rascó tras la cabeza mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse–Si te sirve de algo…puedes contarme que te sucede–

Shu volteó su rostro hacia su amigo sorprendido de sus palabras. Normalmente, Edgar le hubiera hecho alguna broma o algo por el estilo para que olvidara sus problemas; pero ahora, muy al contrario, estaba dispuesto a escucharlo por muy tedioso que le resultara. Sonrió sinceramente observando a su amigo mientras lo escuchaba hablar cosas como "n-no es que realmente me importe" "no estoy siendo amable o algo por el estilo"

– ¡Ah mo~! En fin ¡somos amigos! ¡Y los amigos se apoyan! ¡¿No?!–Le gritó al rubio completamente ruborizado señal de su vergüenza…y Shu tuvo que soltar su carcajada– ¡Oe! ¡No te rías maldición!–Le regaño aún más rojo.

–Lo siento, lo siento–Se disculpó mientras se secaba las pequeñas lagrimas que habían salido de sus azulinos ojos a causa de la risa–Es que eres muy lindo, Edgar–Confesó.

El castaño lo miró como si fuera un organismo no identificado–Oye, no vayas a cambiar de bando* tan rápido–

–Tienes razón, si lo hiciera te enamorarías de mi muy rápido–Bromeó.

– ¡Oye! ¡Ni lo sueñes!–Le gritó al rubio el cual se carcajeaba de las expresiones y acciones de su amigo–Pero me alegro…te veías muy decaído. Me alegra ver que ahora ya estás bien–Confesó con una enorme sonrisa haciendo callar a Shu–Por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa–Edgar se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones al igual que el rubio.

– ¿Una sorpresa?–

–Sígueme–Pidió el castaño guiando a Shu por los arbustos y árboles del pequeño bosque que separaba el castillo de la pequeña aldea cercana.

Un ladrido.

Shu abrió aún más sus azules ojos por la inesperada sorpresa, que no se trataba de nada más ni de nada menos que un pequeño cachorro de pelaje café.

– ¿Te gusta?–Preguntó Edgar agarrando al cachorro y acercándose a su amigo el cual parecía muy concentrado el animal.

– ¡Qué lindo!–Exclamó acariciándolo ganándose unas cuantas lamidas del canino– ¿Es tuyo?–

–De hecho, es para ti–

– ¿para mí? ¡¿En serio?!–Se mostró aún más sorprendido.

Edgar le extendió al cachorro para que lo sujetara y así Shu pudiera observarlo y acariciarlo mejor–Sé que no es la gran cosa pero- –

– ¡Es genial! ¡Nunca había tenido una mascota!–Confesó completamente entusiasmado interrumpiendo al castaño– ¡Gracias, Edgar!–

–Me alegro que te guste, señorito–

–Edgar–Llamó el rubio sonriéndole–Vamos a ser amigos por siempre, nunca nos separaremos, ¿verdad?–

El castaño le sonrió aún más ampliamente– ¡Pero claro, señorito! Estoy aquí para su completa disposición. Vamos a estar juntos por siempre–

–Es una promesa–

–Es una promesa–

Ahí, mientras el viento se mecía entre las copas de los árboles y ellos, hicieron una promesa…Me pregunto, ¿Por qué la vida es tan sádica?

-o-o-o-

– ¡Ara, es una pena!–La chillona voz de Cordelia a sus espaldas logró que se volteara con la calma y delicadeza que caracterizaba a Beatrix–Ayato es cada vez más inteligente, si sigue así podría llegar a ser un buen candidato al trono–Comentó la primera esposa con una sonrisa llena de sorna en sus labios, observando con sus ojos gatunos a la rubia de forma superior; pero la rubia la ignoró y siguió su caminata hacia la pérgola en el jardín–Con razón, Ayato no se la pasa vagueando todo el rato, tampoco se escabulle de sus deberes–Dijo ácidamente logrando detener a Beatrix en su trayecto.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cordelia?–Preguntó sin rodeos notándose calmada.

– ¿Que quiero? Verás…–Cordelia se cruzó de brazos levantando su enorme busto–Quiero que tu hijo y Ayato, mi heredero, se enfrenten para saber quién es el mejor, quien tomará entre los dos el trono–

–El trono, por derecho, le pertenece a Shu que es el primogénito–Comentó la rubia–No sé a dónde quieres llegar–

–Creo que te equivocas un poco, Beatrix–Confesó logrando la duda en Beatrix–Ciertamente, el trono le pertenece a Shu por derecho, pero te recuerdo que somos tres esposas y cada una tiene sus hijos–Cordelia se pasó una de sus manos por su cabello–El heredero de las otras esposas puede destronar al otro–Explicó– ¿Imaginas que mi Ayato derrote a tu hijo? Sería verdaderamente una humillación para ti–

–Eso no va a suceder–

–Yo no lo creo–Cordelia rió–con ese niño tan rebelde que tienes–

–Esta conversación no tiene sentido. Si me disculpa, me retiro–Beatrix dio la vuelta hacia la pérgola observando desde lo lejos a su segundo hijo leer aquel extraño libro de alquimia.

–Siempre a la defensiva–Comentó para sí la de largos cabellos mientras se adentraba al castillo.

Beatrix nunca mostraba sus sentimientos libremente, muy difícilmente podrías decir que realmente pasaba en su mente; pero había ciertos detalles que podían expresarlos. Por ejemplo, cuando se molestaba su ceño se fruncía solo un poco, como ahora. Se sentó al lado de su hijo sin decir media palabra y decidió ponerse a bordar, la ayudaba a pensar.

-o-o-o-

¿Alguna vez han sentido una sensación de vacío? Es algo extraño, es como si te faltara algo, una parte de ti que se ha distanciado demasiado, que necesitas tenerla a tu lado pase lo que pase. Pues así se sentía Yumi, la princesa del castillo del Rey vampiro hace tres días atrás.

Hace tres días habían encerrado a Subaru en la torre este del castillo, aislándolo del mundo, de su madre, de sus hermanos, de ella. Por esa razón, la pequeña rubia estaba muy triste, tan triste que ni hablaba, los únicos capaces de sacarle el habla han sido Raito y Reiji, y aun así han sido muy pocas. Y ahora estaba ahí, dando una caminata por los jardines perdida en sus pensamientos.

La risa de uno de sus hermanos la hizo detenerse y voltear su mirada hacia la entrada de la pérgola donde siempre se hallaban Beatrix y Reiji. Ahí vio como Shu se acercaba a la pérgola con un cachorro en sus manos que lo lamía lleno de felicidad.

–Shu–La voz de Beatrix la hizo observarla– ¿Qué traes ahí?–Ella se acercó al primogénito que se veía muy feliz.

–Mira ¡me lo regaló un amigo mío!–Confesó con alegría innata.

–Suelta eso–Beatrix frunció su ceño en señal de molestia, pero el rubio la ignoró estando muy concentrado en su canino. Beatrix solo tuvo que observar de reojo al mayordomo para que este se acercara al rubio y tratara de arrebatarle al cachorro de las manos.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No quiero! ¡Me lo regaló Edgar!–Shu negaba tratando de recuperar al canino a la fuerza.

–Shu–Pronunció Beatrix evidentemente molesta logrando que el rubio la mirara asustado. Su madre nunca se había molestado tanto, por lo que corrió bien lejos mientras las lágrimas caían de sus azulados ojos, había perdido al cachorro que Edgar le había regalado.

Yumi sintió pena por su hermano. Últimamente el mundo estaba algo sádico con todos.

 ** _Las cosas preciadas desaparecen_**

–Madre, ya terminé de memorizar el libro completo–Afirmó el pelinegro esperando la respuesta de su madre que nunca llegó.

"Sí, definitivamente la vida estaba algo sádica que con todos" Pensó mientras se marchaba hacia la torre oeste, le tenían prohibido el paso a la torre este.

-o-o-o-

La torre era fría, oscura, demasiado silenciosa para él, parecía que en cualquier momento se aparecería la muerte con su guadaña y se llevaría su alma, aunque bueno, Subaru sabía que eso era imposible. Aunque a veces, sobre todo cuando entraba la noche, ese silencio era roto por los quejidos que salían de su propia garganta seca.

Le ardía, le ardía tanto que gritaba, a veces gritaba sin gritar, a veces gritaba en mudo, sin oírse. Una vez se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loco. Tres días habían pasado desde que fue encerrado, tres días en completa agonía en soledad. No había podido ver a sus hermanos, a su madre, a Yumi.

– ¿Qué estarás haciendo, madre?–Se preguntó a si mismo acurrucándose más en el suelo, últimamente la cama le molestaba–…Me siento tan solo, Yumi…–

-o-o-o-

Yumi había adquirido el antojo de visitar a Christa, de pasar mucho rato con ella. Como su madre, Alexandra, casi nunca estaba en el castillo, siempre la pasaba con Beatrix que se encargaba de cuidarla, pero cuando tenía aunque sea un minuto libre venía hacia la torre oeste a ver a Christa, más ahora que encerraron a Subaru. Le encantaba ver el cabello y los ojos de Christa, sentía que tenía de cerca a su hermano de alguna manera. Pero aquella no era la única razón por la que visitaba a Christa.

Ella quería averiguar que tenía Christa, que tenía esa triste y casi marchita rosa blanca, que era lo que apreciaba Subaru y su propio padre de ella.

Ciertamente, Christa era muy linda; de hecho, si tuviera que elegir a la mujer más linda de su padre, sin pensarlo la elegiría ella. Esa sencillez en su forma, aquella triste mirada perdida en algún punto de sus recuerdos y emociones, aquel aire de melancolía a su alrededor daba ganas de abrazarla, de nunca soltarla, de regar todos los días esa pequeña, sencilla y triste rosa blanca para tratar de que se irguiera. Incuso ahí sentada en la cama tras las rejas que la separaban del mundo, observando la ventana, Christa era hermosa.

–Ya han pasado tres días–Susurró suavemente la mujer haciendo que Yumi se acercara más a las rejas, no podía pasar.

–Lo extraño–Confesó la rubia.

Christa la observó sin ninguna expresión aparente–Le quieres mucho–Afirmó y la pequeña asintió–Deberías tener más cuidado–Aconsejó.

– ¿Por qué?–confundida, Yumi agarró uno de los barrotes suavemente en un intento de acercarse aún más.

–Tanto amor te acabará matando–Ella devolvió su rojiza mirada a la ventana, observando el cielo tiñéndose del atardecer.

– ¿El amor no es un sentimiento bueno?–Preguntó confundida, su madre siempre le decía que no hay nada más clemente que el amor.

–A veces, ese amor puede ser tan puro que te terminará intoxicando. Cuando te des cuenta, estarás atada y no podrás salir–Susurró más pérdida que antes en la ventana–Te absorberá, te arrastrará más y más a la oscuridad…El amor puede ser un arma de doble filo–

Yumi aún era muy pequeña para entender esas palabras, por eso no las razonó, por eso las olvidó. Quizás si no lo hubiera hecho nada de lo que está por pasar hubiera ocurrido.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de sus creadores.**

 **–** **¡Hola a todos! Ya sé que me volví a demorar aun cuando lo prometí, ¡lo siento! *le tiran un tomate podrido en la cara* pero ya saben, tengo más historias que actualizar no solo aquí, también tengo en otras secciones. Aún tengo que actualizar** ** _Schizophrenia–_**

 **–** **Eres un desastre–La fría voz de Reiji hizo que me volteara para verlo sentado con su libro en mano.**

 **–** **Lo siento mucho, Sr. Perfecto–Creo que se notó mi sarcasmo, pero él me ignoró olímpicamente.**

 **–** **Es cierto, Reiji–Shu apareció a mi lado con una sonrisa–Carmison-hime ha estado muy ocupada, lo sabes–**

 **–** **¡Tan lindo como siempre, Shu-chan! Definitivamente debes de ser hijo de un ángel–**

 **–** **Gracias–**

 **–** **Pero no te preocupes por Reiji, está molesto porque lo convertí en una serie de fantasma en** ** _Schizophrenia_** **–El nombrado gruñó por lo bajo aún concentrado en su libro–En fin, eso es todo por hoy. Dejen en sus comentarios que tal les ha parecido y que creen que pasará en un futuro. Creo que lo deje muy claro kukuku (intento de risa tenebrosa). ¡Nos vemos!–**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Nunca lo supiste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Yo tampoco en aquel momento_**

 ** _.  
La bestia que dormía en mi interior solo se despertaba cuando estabas a mi lado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y al mismo tiempo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dormía plácidamente_**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XI:**

Yumi era linda. Era tierna, buena con todos, demasiado despistada, no tenía sentido de peligro y se arriesgaba más que nadie. Eso era lo que pensaba Ayato de ella, y por lo mismo la envidiaba.

Ella podía salir a los jardines sin que la regañaran, ella era inteligente de por sí por lo que no tenía que estudiar tanto como él, su madre no la encerraba en una habitación durante días, no le pegaban ni la castigaban, no temía relacionarse con los demás ni hablar con Las Reinas.

Pero por esas mismas razones por las que la envidiaba, la admiraba, y eso lo cabreaba mucho, lo hacía molestarse muy a menudo. Y si le preguntaran que era lo que más lo molestaba de Yumi, diría que parecía un imán para todos sus demás hermanos. No era que sintiera celos de Yumi por llevarse bien con los demás, sino de que sus hermanos se llevaran bien con Yumi.

No soportaba verla con otro de sus hermanos, menos con Shu o Subaru. Lo encendía de furia verla riendo felizmente con el mayor y demasiado cómoda con el menor. Por eso, trataba por todos los medios de llevársela consigo cuando podía, como ahora.

–Yumi–Le llamó Ayato ganándose su atención y la de Shu–Vamos a jugar–

–Ayato, Yumi iba a ir conmigo a jugar al bosque–Replicó el rubio.

–No me importa–Respondió el otro.

–Ayato, Shu–Les llamó a pequeña rubia–No se enfaden, puedo jugar con los dos, así que…–

–Yumi jugará solo conmigo–Sin hacerle caso al comentario de su hermana menor, siguió discutiendo.

–Deja tu egoísmo, tienes complejo de Dios orgulloso–Le respondió Shu notablemente molesto.

– ¡¿Qué…?!–

–"Esto me pertenece" "Soy Ore-sama" "Ore-sama esto" "Ore-sama lo otro"–El rubio imitó su voz.

–Chicos…–Yumi trató de calmarlos. Entre ellos dos le estaban rompiendo los tímpanos.

–Vamos, no discutan–La dulce voz de Alexandra terminó la discusión, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención a la recién llegada.

– ¡Mamá!–La pequeña princesa corrió y abrazó a su madre con fervor– ¿Hoy te sientes mejor, mami?–Le preguntó preocupada.

Alexandra sonrió–Tranquila, hoy me siento mucho mejor–Aseguró– ¿Quieres ir a ver a Subaru?–

–¡¿A Oni-sama?!–Se notó eufórica ignorando las miradas de celos y tristeza que poseían los dos hermanos presentes–¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!–

–He hablado con tu padre y a dado el permiso para que lo vieras–Le comentó–Ve cuando quieras–

Sin siquiera responder o despedirse, corrió como si el viento la llevase hacia la torre este, donde su albino hermano se encontraba encerrado. Miles de preguntas le pasaron por la mente mientras se dirigía a la torre. ¿Se sentirá bien? ¿Habrá comido lo suficiente?

–… ¿Se sentirá solo? …– Preguntó en un susurró mientras observaba a la torre hacerse más grande a medida que se acercaba.

El rubio mayor suspiró agotado y despidiéndose de Alexandra con una bella sonrisa se dirigió al bosque sin importarle los comentarios refunfuñados de Ayato y sin que notara la silueta de su hermano menor entre las sombras del bosque.

-o-o-o-

Siempre había querido ser el mejor, el más grande, el más inteligente; hacía cualquier cosa por alcanzarlo: Estudiaba sin descanso, se leía libros más allá de la comprensión de un niño de su edad, tenía ética y moral grabado en su memoria. Pero nada de eso parecía complacer a sus padres quienes ponían toda su atención en su hermano mayor. Y es que no entendía el porqué de este interés. Shu se escapaba, rompía las reglas, no hacía los deberes impuestos por su madre y la propia sociedad como heredero al trono.

No entendía porque el tonto de su hermano y no él que tanto se esforzaba. Incluso le daba curiosidad lo que pensaba su hermano, porque no hacía los deberes y porque se escapaba y hacia donde, ¿A hacer qué? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que complacer a su madre y su padre? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que ser el mejor?

Por esas razones, por esas preguntas infantiles que azotaban en su cabeza como lobos hambrientos, lo había seguido. Se sorprendió al ver que se adentraba en el bosque sin miedo, y caminaba como si supiese el camino, como si fuese una parte más del castillo o uno de sus pasillos. Reiji instintivamente se escondía entre los arbustos y árboles cuando el rubio se detenía a observar el ambiente, a jugar con algún animal pequeño en su alrededor y luego seguía.

No creía que solo por andar en el bosque él se escapara de sus obligaciones.

Mientras estaba en sus divagaciones vio que su hermano se detuvo frente a un río y se sentaba en su orilla. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Era esto lo que hacía? ¿Por esto se escapaba de los deberes, de su madre y su padre? Estaba molesto, muy molesto, incluso estaba a punto de salir de su escondite y a reclamarle su falta de consideración hacia las personas que se preocupaban por él y demás.

Ojalá hubiese sido solo ir a dar un paseo por el bosque.

– ¡Señorito!–La nueva voz lo asustó en cierta medida, incluso se escondió más en su sitio–Lo siento, llego tarde–Era la voz de otro niño.

–No importa, Edgar–La voz de su hermano sonaba triste–…El perro…mi mamá…bueno…–

–Tranquilo, no importa–Llevado por su curiosidad, sacó un poco su Cabeza para observar con quien hablaba su hermano, con quien jugaba y compartía sus inseguridades.

La rabia lo consumió por completo, la ira y el odio se comían su mente. Y realmente no sabía el porqué de estos sentimientos que lo abrazaban con tanta fuerza. ¿Por qué reía con aquel humano? ¿Por qué era tan feliz? ¿Acaso no veía lo que por su culpa el mismo tenía que pasar?

Y lo deseó, deseó que esa sonrisa se borrara, que esa aura de felicidad se marchitara…y sabía cómo hacerlo.

-o-o-o-

Dejó caer los papeles al suelo, cansado de tanto mirarlos sin hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando se convirtió en Rey de los Vampiros, ni siquiera se imaginó los deberes y obligaciones que esto conllevaba, pero necesitaba ese cargo para obtener algunos que otros beneficios. Se recostó al respaldar de la silla del escritorio y resopló aburrido, tanto de los papeles, como de su vida, hasta del mundo.

Su ambarina mirada se posó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, hallándolo semi-abierto. Lo abrió por completo y lo único que encontró fue una pequeña libreta de cuero rojo vino, ya casi marrón por el tiempo, empolvada y de hojas casi amarillentas.

La colocó frente a él y la observó mientras acariciaba su portada y hojas, de las cuales ya casi no se entendía nada de lo escrito pero que su perfecta y mejorada visión si le permitía. La nostalgia y tristeza se apoderaron de sus ojos; y fue como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo, como muchas veces lo había hecho tratando de arreglar un problema sin solución, juró escuchar los gritos de desesperación y locura de su querida hermana haciendo eco en la habitación, cristales y demás rotos, incluso su propia voz en un vano intento de explicarle y calmarla. Incluso podía jurar ver su frágil figura frente a él, agarrándose los cabellos en un intento de calmarse, como sus hermosos ojos carmesí perdían su brillo para adentrarse en la locura total.

Se levantó de su asiento, alejando esos pasados pensamientos que aún lo perseguían y se acercó al gran ventanal que poseía y observó los alrededores del castillo sin mirarlos realmente.

A pesar de todos esos malos acontecimientos, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, ya que todo estaba calculado meticulosamente para un futuro, pero no creyó que doliera tanto la indiferencia y el odio de su hermana. Y no entendía porque le dolía tanto el estado de Christa. Tanto Cordelia como Beatrix, incluso Alexandra, deben de odiarlo en el fondo, arrepentirse cada segundo de su vida por haber siquiera cruzado miradas; pero a él nunca le importó lo que ellas pensaran o sintieran, no eran más que un instrumento más para sus planes. Entonces…

– ¿Por qué?–Le preguntó a la nada.

¿Acaso se había verdaderamente enamorado de su pequeña hermana? ¿No fue una simple obsesión? No, no podía estar enamorado de ella. Pero entonces, si no era así, ¿Por qué no dejarla libre, que acabara con su vida? ¿O dejarla ir a algún lugar lejano, que hiciese una nueva vida? La simple idea le dio una horrible desazón en el pecho al punto de fruncir su ceño molesto por sus estúpidos pensamientos.

Ella no iría a ningún lado, ella era de él y solo de él, su vida incluso le pertenecía, no dejaría que nade la tocase, que nadie la mirara, que nadie ni siquiera se diese cuenta de su existencia, porque Christa era de él, de Karl Heinz.

-o-o-o-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, agotado tanto mental como físicamente, apenas y podía mantener sus parpados abiertos.

En esta semana que se había encontrado encerrado, el pequeño albino apenas y podía conciliar el sueño, ya que el insistente olor a sangre que se había quedado impregnado en la habitación era insoportable y lo desvelaba continuamente, podía incluso escuchar en sus subconsciente los llantos de la pequeña niña que le trajeron para que se alimentara de ella.

El asco volvió hacia él haciendo que su estómago se contrajera de las náuseas.

¿A quién se le ocurría traerle a una niña para que comiese? ¡Él no era un caníbal! ¿Cómo pretendían que lo hiciese sin siquiera importarle la humana? ¿Y si le dolía? ¿Y si lo hacía mal? … ¿Y si la mataba? Apenas y pudo mirar a la pequeña, y no pudo negar que ganas no le faltaban para saltar como toda una bestia y succionar por completo cada gota de sangre que corría como río desbocado por sus venas, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de probar, ya cuando la sed lo controlaba, le pareció ver en esa niña a su hermana, y se imaginó que era Yumi de quien bebería, a quien mataría.

Casi se volvió loco, gritó como un degenerado, tuvieron que llevarse a la pequeña lejos de la habitación para intentar calmarlo.

Después, cuando su padre vio que traerle a una persona viva no funcionaría, simplemente mató a la pequeña y le sirvió la sangre en vasos, cosa que le dio mucho más asco y repugnancia, incluso los tiró todos y cada uno de los vasos cada vez que le traían un poco, quizás por esa razón el olor a sangre en el cuarto.

–Soy un monstruo…–Se abrazó a sí mismo en la pequeña cama mientras temblaba–Un maldito monstruo–

– ¿Oni-sama?–La pequeña voz llamó su atención, haciéndolo voltearse hacia la entrada de la habitación en la que lo habían encerrado. Unos segundos después se encogió de hombros desilusionado, creyó haber escuchado la voz de su hermana– ¡Subaru-oni-sama!–Esta vez la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente mientras Yumi entraba con alegría en sus ojos.

– ¡Yumi!–Exclamó sorprendido y algo asustado de que se encontrase frente a él. ¿Acaso su anemia le estaba provocado alucinaciones?

La vio acercarse con alegría para ir deteniéndose cada vez más, apagando su llama de felicidad. Se detuvo justo frente a la cama donde él se hallaba ya sentado observándola sorprendido. Notó como sus azulados ojos se bañaban en tristeza y desolación mientras más observaba su deplorable estado, incluso se vio a si mismo desviando su rostro hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar las seguramente grandes ojeras que se habían apoderado de sus ojos, y se cubrió aún más en sus ropa, que ahora le quedaban algo sueltas.

–Subaru…–Susurró ella dolidamente

–Vete–Pronunció frio y cortante, creando una barrera invisible entre ellos.

–Pero…–Ella dio un paso en su dirección.

– ¡Vete!–Le gritó mientras apretaba los puños de las sabanas que se estrujaban bajo su agarre, logró que ella retrocediera algo confundida por su actuar– ¡No vengas más!–

– ¿Por qué…?–Yumi se llevó las manos al pecho, como si le doliese las palabras que salían de los labios de su hermano– ¿Hice algo mal?–Preguntó inocentemente, tal y como era ella.

– ¡Que te largues!–Subaru volvió a gritarle esta vez volteándose a observarla con la mirada endurecida.

– ¡¿Por qué?!–La voz de la rubia salió lastimosa y derrumbada y sus ojos se cristalizaban cada segundo amenazando de unas posibles lagrimas que luchaban por ser libres.

El silencio reino estrepitosamente tras la herida pregunta. Ambos hermanos mirándose entre ellos, sintiendo como sus lazos se despedazaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

– ¿"Por qué" preguntas?–Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando su hermano había llegado frente a ella, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto del susto y de la frialdad que ahora sentía en su muñeca. Las manos de su hermano estaban frías.

–Ni-sama…–Ella susurró suavemente, casi aterrada y sollozando–Me haces daño–

–Claro, solo tú puedes preguntar eso tan inocentemente–Soltó rabioso mientras le apretaba más la muñeca escuchando los quejidos que ofrecía la rubia–Tú, que lo tienes todo–

Yumi observó a su albino hermano horrorizada de cómo le hablaba. Para ella era algo ilógico lo que sucedía, ya que Subaru, su hermano, nunca le había hablado así antes. Él era amable, melancólico, triste…

–Tu, que tienes una madre que te quiere, que vela por ti. Tú, que posees la atención de todos los que te rodean–

–Ni-sama, detente…por favor–Sin soportarlo más, comenzó a llorar bañando sus mejillas de cristalina y saladas lágrimas.

El albino pareció darse cuenta en esos instantes de lo que había hecho y soltó la muñeca de Yumi como si su piel quemara, mas no se alejó de ella, solo observó perturbado las lágrimas que caían de sus azulinos, casi marinos, ojos.

 _"_ _Nunca vuelvas a llorar, quiero que sonrías"_

Escuchó en su cabeza su propia voz, un recordatorio de una promesa que jamás se cumpliría. No porque Yumi fuese débil, muy al contrario, la había visto enfrentarse con las Reinas sin temor, defender a todos y a cada uno de ellos, cuando apenas llevaban 1 año de haberse conocido. Yumi nunca dejaría de llorar, porque la vida en aquel castillo, rodeada de tanta oscuridad y maldad, jamás se lo permitiría. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que su brillante y puro corazón se desvaneciera, y fuera devorado por la oscuridad.

Y lo que más le dolía, era que presentía que serían ellos los causantes de esa desgracia.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet.**

 **–** **¡Hola a todos! Ya regrese después medio siglo. ¡Realmente lo siento! Pero estuve un tiempo estancada y sin imaginación para absolutamente nada, espero sepan perdonarme. ¡Por suerte en mis pruebas salí excelente jejeje!–**

 **–** **Los pequeñines hoy no están aquí, así que no creo que puedan hablar con ellos–Suspiré de cansancio–A veces se me pierden. ¡Pero bueno! No vamos a deprimirnos, en cambio, ¡vamos a responder los comentarios!**

 ** _Whitch:_** **¡Muchas gracias! Tranquila, que no pienso abandonar nada. Tal vez me demore un silgo o dos en actualizar, pero no me rendiré. Yumi ya, de hecho, conoce a uno de ellos aunque no lo parezca, creo que ha pasado demasiado desapercibido, dentro de pocos capítulos conocerá a otro. El encuentro de Yui y Yumi será algo demasiado lejano, llegando casi al 3 ARCO de la historia, y será algo extraño. Los pecados capitales para cual son:**

 **Shu: Pereza**

 **Reiji: Envidia**

 **Raito: Lujuria**

 **Kanato: Gula**

 **Ayato: Orgullo**

 **Subaru: Ira**

 **Yumi: ¿?**

 **El de Yumi se descubrirá a medida que vayamos avanzando, ya se formará a medida que vaya creciendo (Decidí contestarte esta pregunta ya que no me pareció ningún secreto aparente). Subaru y Yumi son los más cercanos de todos los hermanos, al ser hijos únicos se compenetran mejor. Es cierto que hay algo extraño entre ellos, algo misterioso, que también hay con los demás hermanos pero con menos influencia. Si será un "por siempre" o "se separarán los lazos" tendrás que averiguarlo a medida que sigamos, puede ser tanto para Subaru como para todos los demás, no tengo definida una pareja realmente…o tal vez sí jijijiji! Espero sigas leyendo.**

 **–** **Eso es todo por hoy, ¡nos vemos!–**


End file.
